Love Changed Me
by musicfanficaddic
Summary: Santana Lopez is the new girl in Lima, Ohio. Her parents saw it best to move from New York after she lost her best friend. A smaller town, meant smaller minded people. What havoc will she cause when they find out she has a GiP? Will her player ways take effect or will she fall in Love? "I was dead before You gave me life"
1. New Beginnings

Hi guys this is the first chapter of Love Changed Me and I hope you all like it. Glee is great and so are the characters created by the brilliant Ryan Murphy. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

 **Gosh i hate moving, too much boxes to carry and dads not even here yet. Thank God i'm strong or else I would have died of exhaustion from the first few.**

"Santana, where are you !?" mom shouted from the two-story home **,** which frankly is not too bad

"I'm coming mom, wait a sec!" I lifted the fifth box today "geez what the heck is inside this thing''

"Hi there"

"Holy shit!" I screamed, trying not to drop the box in my hands; **what the hell is wrong with this person** I thought looking up. **Damnnn...this girl is like fine wine.**

"Are you okay? ''the blonde magical specimen said **. She must be wondering why I was gawking like a maniac**

"um...uhh" **Christ, get a grip Lopez!** Finally finding my voice "I'm sorry, yes i'm okay you just scared the living daylights out of me." She gave me the most beautiful smile ever **. But, I'm starting to think it might be fake. I don't care. She's so gorgeous.**

"That wasn't my intention, I promise. You just seem to have been abit in your head. I wanted to be as careful not to alert you, which maybe was a bad idea." She giggled **... nah she's definitely not fake, just really freaking polite. That's rare back in NYC.**

I looked at her with the most charming smile. "It's kool, i'm just really tired...moving and all." I said gesturing with my head to the remaining box which was one **. Thank God.**

Nodding her head in understanding, she held out her hands. "These are for you, from my mom and I. Welcome to Lima Heights Adjacent."Just then i noticed her with something looking like treats. **Sweet!** no pun intended

Looking towards the house, I saw my mom coming down the driveway "Santana, what are you doing out here so long?" Noticing the beauty "Well hello there" she said to **um...what's her name?** **I cant believe I didn't ask her name. Way to go retard!**

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray, my mom and I made these to welcome you to the community." She said, handing over the treats to my mom.

"Well thank you Quinn, where is your mom?"

Pointing over to a house about the same size as ours she said; "She's abit busy and sends her apology Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Lopez and this is my daughter Santana, my husband is at work. But tell her its fine, we get a little busy ourselves as well" my mom said smiling **.**

"he hem!" Clearing my throat, my mom looked at me smirking **.**

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior, she doesn't like the attention straying from her." They both laughed at my expense.

"hardy har har, your sooo funny mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know, it's in my _DNA_. Where do you think you got it from?"

Giving her a sarcastic smile I said; "right, i'm sure that's where I got it from." she rolled her eyes at me "now that's what I know I got from you" I said laughing and pointing to her eyes

"whatever" turning to Quinn, she said; "would you like to come in? I'm sure I can find some lemon."

"I don't want you to go through any trouble, Mrs. Lopez."

"Please, call me Maribel. And really, its no trouble"

" I have cheerleading practice at McKinley, don't want to be late since I am Captain.

Giving Quinn a once over I said; "Cheerleading huh?"

She looked at me _wearily_ saying; "Yes. McKinley High School has one of the best cheerleading teams in the world. The Cheerios..."

My mom looked so excited like she figured out something "...The _Cheerios?!_ omg I love your team. Looking at you now, I knew you looked familiar. _World Champions_ for two years straight"

Quinn looked on impressed "You know the Cheerios?"

"O yes , coached by one Sue Sylvester. A _friend_ of mine back in the _80's_ ." Rolling my eyes. Mom is so embarrassing. I headed inside with the box. Going back out - they're still talking? Neither saw i was gone... looking annoyed I turned to mom "Mom are you done fangirling?"

Smirking at me Quinn said; "What, not a fan? You could be a great addition to our team." **Did I just imagine or did she just check me out? I cant blame her, im hot even in just basketball shorts and a tank top.**

Laughing I replied; "A fan of it nah, but the girls...definitely. They're soo flexible, I love putting their legs..."

"..Santana, that's enough!"

"but mom..."

"..don't but mom me. I told you no more one night stands, and no more dirty talk while i'm around. I don't wanna hear about your promiscuity."

Pouting looking like a stubborn child I said; "Why not?" It was so worth it when I heard that giggle again

"I'm sorry Quinn, my daughter is too much sometimes" mom said glaring slightly at me.

"No no, its fine" Quinn said still laughing a little "She actually reminds me of this guy at school, his name is Puck. You would like him Santana."

Smirking i said; "Sure I would, sounds like my best bro already" adding a little fake enthusiasm. **To be honest the guy just sounds like a total womanizer and sleaze ... yesss I know its so ironic coming from me. At least i'm not a sleaze. Who calls themselves Puck anyways** (scrunching up my face in disgust).

Just then we heard a horn hunk "Well I have to go, it was nice meeting you Maribel and see you around Santana." She turned to walk in the the direction of the car by her house.

"See yah blondie"

"Bye Quinn!" my mom shouted after her

Turning to me mom said; "Nice girl isn't she? Maybe you can carry home a girl like her one day.

Not even denying my moms statement, I replied; "Yeah she's aight" Taking up the next box, I stared in the direction she went. She was heading towards the car, where a dopey frankenteen looking guy stepped out and kissed her. **Must be her boyfriend** _ **lucky guy.**_ She must have felt me staring and turned looking my way and waved, they went in the car and drove off.

Heading towards my new home, mom went in already. "Well Tana, lets get things situated querida. I feel this will be a great new start for us, what do you think?"

Looking around I said; "Yeah I guess, lets see how it goes Mami. I just wish Dad was here more often."

Kissing my forehead she said; "I know hija me too. But no matter what, just know we love you and will always come home to you."

"Si mami" I said, watching her walk towards the kitchen

I sighed saying "whoever is listening, give me strength." **I really cant wait until schools start.**

"Hunny, come here!" mom shouted from the kitchen

"I'm coming , i'm coming geez!"

"What did you just say!?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought" She said laughing... I couldn't help but join her.


	2. Establishing Relationships

Thank you all for your support so far and your amazing reviews. Also for the constructive criticism. This is a quick update for your support Here's a next chapter for y'all. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Quinn's Pov**

 **Mckinley High**

"Okay Cheerios, do one last lap around the field and then your free to hit the showers ladies." I said to the team

"You heard your captain sloppy babies. Get going, you make my stomach hurt staring at your inbility to be great like me!" Sue shouted , with the microphone to her mouth

That's coach Sue Sylvester for you, making you feel less of a human than you actually are. **Was she always like this. I have to dig up some dirt on her from Mrs Lopez. Thinking about that, that new girl Santana is so.. I don't even know how to describe her. One thing for sure she's really funny and has a great body , also really charming no doubt.**

"hey Quinnie" I looked up to see Brittany my bestfriend running up to me

"hey Britt Britt, how was practice wasn't too much was it?"

"You know im a _equalizer bunny_ Quinnie." She said bouncing on her toes. I swear this girl has more energy after practice. Must be too much caffeine or adrenaline, I don't know. With Britts, you never know.

" _Energizer Bunny_ Britts, and yeah you are amazingly agile" I replied smiling. I looked back out by the field and glared at the remaining Cheerios. **Sue was right sloppy at its best.**

After the few remaining Cheerios finally finished, we went straight to the showers.

"A group of us are heading to breadstixs so Finn and Sam are outside waiting for us. Lets hurry." I said to Britts as we went to our respective showers.

We finish showering around the same time, so Britts and I went out to the parking lot where the boys were leaning against the hood of the car in convo.

"Hey baby" Finn said getting up "How was practice?"

"It was the usual, Sue nearly suck the life out of us. How was football practice?" I said noticing a visible bruise on Sam's face.

"Sammy boy here nearly beat Azimo to a pulp." He said patting Sam on the back, like he was proud

"Really, why?" I said looking between them both.

"Sam I told you not to do anything." Brittany said exasperated

"What did Azimo do?" I said staring to feel my anger rise

She looked at me with pleading eyes "It's okay Q, he just tried to force me to do something bad. Don't worry about it k, coach is dealing with it." **If** **Britts says she's okay, she's okay. I'm going to drop it for now, but when school starts he's gonna** _ **regret**_ **whatever he did.**

"Okay I believe you Britt Britt, but you know Im gonna atleast give him hell when school starts." I said hugging her

"I know you will, I would be _suspicious_ if you didnt quinnie poo." we all laughed at the nickname "it sounded like you were talking to my number two" thats what had them bursting in laughter

Finn opened the car doors with his key and said; "Lets go guys."

* * *

 **Breadstixs**

"Puck called saying they found seats by the window in the back, lets head in." Finn said to us as we stepped out of the car.

As we went inside, we saw the group waiting for us. Gosh they're silly. You'd thought we haven't seen each other in ages. But that's Glee club , we're a family no matter what we've all been through.

We laughed and had a really great time for the remainder of the evening. Best I've had i'm sure over the summer.

* * *

 **Fabray Residence**

Finn dropped me off after our outing. I went straight to my room, knowing mom isn't here. Mom is always out with her friends or on a booze trip. Sigh... I think she just wants out as much as possible to fill the void of Russell cheating and running off with that younger girl. Before he left he said; "Its not you its me, I cant stand the 'Sin' of my daughter."

You'd think for a man that preached so much about _SIN,_ he'd remember adultery was one. I wonder what he would think of the new neighbors. Who am I kidding,he would want to meet the Lopez family just to make sure they're not here to "SIN UP" the community. Hypocrite.

Secondly, their daughter. What would he do the moment she started talking about liking girls and her mom about her promiscuous ways. He'd probably capture the poor girl and try to heal her sickness or whatever. And also probably baptize her to wash the gay away. Bastard. Isn't love just love no matter what gender you fall for?

I've been lonely these days. Although I love Finn, I cant help think something is missing. You know? I guess we're growing apart and I'm 80% sure he's still in to _Man-hands Berry._

I closed the curtains of my window, changed and went to bed thinking out loud "I hope this year will be much better."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Just as I was about to head to bed I heard a car door slam. I looked out the window and it was her. She was in my memories all day.

"This community is so quiet and peaceful." I looked on amazed

"It sure is, isnt it." I turned so quickly I almost broke my damn neck. "Fuck!" I hissed holding the side of it

"language mija" cracking up at the look on my face im sure "I grew up here you know. Still hasnt change." he said slowing walking more into the room that was only lit by the bedside lamp.

"Papi you're here early."

Smiling adoringly at his daughter Carlos said; "Your mom called and told me you needed me home and since i'm new, they let me go early. But, also to settle in with my family."

Grinning goofy I hugged him saying; "Well i'm glad your here papi." he kissed my forehead leading me to the balcony of my room.

"So school starts Monday right?"

"Yeah it does, I cant wait to see what Mckinley looks like and has in store for me." I said trying to visualize

Dad laughed probably noticing the look on my face. "McKinley you can't wait to see, or is it the girls?"

"come on dad, you know it ain't all about the ladies." he looked at me wearily, I finally realized what I just said. "on second thought..."

"...I knew it was too good to be true" he burst out in laughter

"Thats a huge part too paps, bonus i'd say." shrugging my shoulder, we both cracked up at that

"I have a gift for you though" I looked up at him excitingly

"Yeah, what is it.. gi mi gi mi !? "I said stretching my hands out

"calm down mija, you'll have to wait Monday to see it." Dad always the one to build on the anxiety

"Aww dad that's a couple days from now, seven days to be exact." I said pouting

He kissed my forehead "It will be worth it child , be patience." Giving me a crooked smile and headed back inside

"Goodnight Tana" I miss him already, mainly because I know its unlikely to see him anytime soon not even breakfast time

"Night Papi." **Mann I cant wait for Monday, what does he have for me?** I headed straight to bed and turned off the lamp. I lie on my back couldn't help thinking, it as been a long day. Also I couldn't help my mind drifting to one Quinn Fabray.

 _Its just another night_

 _And Im staring at the moon_

 _I saw a shooting star_

 _And thought of you_

 _ **-**_ _ **All of the stars**_

 _ **Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

Thanks for reading guys , I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. What do you guys think of the different relationships? What do you guys think Carlos have for Santana? Until next time xoxo -O.C


	3. Moving On

**Santana's POV**

 _"Lopez ! Lopez ! Lets Go! the cops are coming!"_

 _"Im coming Damion, I gotta finish this or we're gonna be in deep shit.!"_

 _Wee hoo wee hoo the sounds of the sirens blared across the night sky "Put your hands in the air!" The cops said over the microphone_

 _The cops came quicker and closer than we thought. Damion and I tried to run but, there was a gun shot and he fell. "Come on., get up man." I said as I tried to help him up_

 _"Santana go on leave me, I can't move." he said holding his side. Just then I saw blood seeping through his fingers._

 _"no no, God no, please , please be okay D"_

 _D started coughing blood, "I...I"_

 _"you what D? You What!?" Tears streaming down my eyes_

 _"I ...Lo...ve" cough "I love you Tana, Please Forgive me"_

 _"I love you too man, what are you talking about? There's nothing to forgive D. Im gonna get you home okay" I said cradling his head in my lap ...rocking back and forth_

 _"Don't Move, Your under arrest!" It was the cops. I knew D wasn't stable , but I was damn sure as hell not going to leave him._

 _In the distance I heard the ambulance. All I could think in that moment as the cops drag me away, is that my best friend was leaving me._

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP !

As I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, I couldn't help but groan. Peeping through one eye I saw it was 5:00am and the sun was shining so bright already.

"UGH" I threw the sheet back over my head. _**It was a crime to be up this early**_.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Tana...Tana.. are you awake?" I was my dad, as he opened the door slighly agar

I mumbled "No" he chuckled as he opened the door further

"Well the voice of my sleeping child , Im off to work sweety. Love yah"

"Love you too paps" lifting the sheet off my head. He noticed my eye was probably swollen and teary

He sat at the bedside "What's wrong sweety?"

"It's nothing dad" I lied

""I know you mija, talk to me" The tears came streaming as I reflected on the dream I had

"I saw him again dad, he was _dying_ in my arms. I could'nt do anything. I could'nt help him papi." Sobbing against his shoulder

Carlos held his daughter. He knows all she has been through losing her bestfriend. He thought the dreams would've stopped once they moved. _**I guess they didnt**_. He thought

"It's gonna be alright hunny, I promise you that. We came here to start over right?" I nod my head yeas

"So we are gonna start over. The pain isn't gonna go away easy mija. But you know what? Im gonna make damn sure your happy again." He said voice breaking

Leaning against the headboard I said "Gracias Papi" wiping my tears. I knew he meant it. I'm strong. I've been dealing with it. Maybe not the best way, but its time to move on.

"I will, I promise I'll get better."

"That's my girl" he said heading out. "have a great day"

Looking back at the clock. How was I suppose to go back to sleep? "O well.." going back under the sheet. _**Sleep will come eventually**_

Which it did for Santana

* * *

 **2:15pm**

 _ **It's my life , It's now or never**_

 _ **I ain't gonna live forever**_

 _ **I just wanna live when...**_

The phone startled me awake. "Hello" I said groggily in the headpiece

"Miss Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah, it's her." I replied clearly confused

"This is Emma Pillsburry. Im calling on behalf of Mckinley High. I just wanted to tell you, everything is sorted and monday your transition will be as smooth as possible."

"oh great, thank you. I'd really appreciate." It would be awesome. I guess that's a plus on staff or so I hoped.

"No problem Miss Lopez. See you on Monday. Just come straight to the office. It's not hard to find."

"Okay" The caller hung up

"Yawnnnn..." Getting off the bed stretching and rubbing my eyes. _**What time is it?**_ checking the clock it was 2:15pm

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Mija, time to get your lazy ass up!"

"Ma, Im awake!" I said annoyed as I watch her come in the room

"Breakfast is downstairs in the fridge , since you missed it this morning." Maribel knew she'd probably be drained. Carlos told her what happened. When she came to tell her breakfast was ready, she was knocked out. So she leave her be.

"Thanks" I said heading into the bathroom to get ready for the remaining afternoon

"Tana, I have meetings and stuff to take care of. I dont know when Im gonna finish okay?"

Silence...

"hunny?'' she said wearliy

"Im good mami, just going to buy some things for school. They called today and told me everything was set." I said, as I spat out the toothpaste heading back inside the room

"Okay, see you later. Money is on the card so get whatever you need hija." she said heading out

"Yeah" I took a shower, went to the closet and looked for something to wear. _**Just my luck. This is awful.**_ The weather in New York is totally different from Ohio this year around. "I really do need to go shopping."

I found a gray ripped jeans, my favorite _All Saints_ black leather jacket, white tee and Doc Martins. I looked in the mirror. "Damn, I look badass."

Heading out to the garage , I saw my baby... It was a Bentley Continental GTC V8. Gift from my lovely mother. When dad told me he had a gift, I knew it wasnt another car. But with Dad whatever he had was gonna blow minds. _**I wonder if thats the reason I cant open the basement door since yesterday.**_

"Okay, lets see how you work" I said smiling like a maniac as I reved the engine. Then took off to the mall

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The glee girls and I are out shopping at the mall since school starts Monday. But it was mainly a girls outing for seeing off our last days of summer vacation.

"Omg I love this dress!" Kitty said looking at a baby blue cocktail dress

"Yes it does look good." "brings out the color in your eye girl" we all said over each other

I looked to my left and saw Berry looking at her usual Reindeer sweaters. _**Who wears a Reindeer sweater, and all year round?**_

"Berry get away from the sweaters mama" Mercedes said dragging the girl away "You need to dress better this year girl."

"Mercedes Jones, I love my clothing choices. It allows me to prepare for roles in Broad..." I completely zoned out after the Broad. Its obvious what she was yapping about. _**I know I said we were all a family in glee but, I cant stand Frodo. She keeps taking away my boyfriend.**_

"Talk a little louder wont you Quinn and hurt her feelings" I yelped holding my beating heart "Britts, what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Your talking mean things about Rachy again."

"No I wasn't." she gave me an unimpressed look

"Okay I was. But, I never realised I said it out loud." shrugging my shoulder

"Well you did, lets go. Everyone else is finish here."

We all went out strolling along the corridors, when _I saw Santana walking in our direction_. I said to the girls; "Hey guys look ahead." they did "that's the new girl that moved near me." I led the pack walking towards her, they followed.

Santana looked a bit surprise to see me "Quinn, what a surprise." _**Well atleast the girl speaks her mind**_

"Santana, funny seeing you here" I said looking at her outfit. _**She dresses nice. Great sense of style. Kind of Badass.**_

"yeah well school starts soon so, I thought I'd do some shopping for some stuff." She said looking over my shoulder at the girls. "Who are your friends?''

Oh I forgot "Sorry, this is my bestfriend Brittany and Mercedes, Tina, Kitty and... Manhan...

"he hem" _**damn you Britts**_ "I mean Rachel, force of habit." glaring at Britt slightly and smiling not so apologetic. I wasn't one bit. Berry just seemed unaware

"And girls, this is Santana. My new neighbour." A chorus of hi, hello resounded

"Nice to meet you all." She said shaking their hands

I looked to her and said; "wanna join us?" she looked at us each a bit nervous to be honest. _**Strange. She was so confident or might I say cocky our first encounter**_

"It's kool, i was just about to head to the food court"

"That's where we're headed join us." said Rachel lacing her hand through Santana's.. Why does she look so excited? I raised my eyebrows in her direction. I looked at the girls and they seemed to be in the same boat as I am

"Sure beautiful" Santana said smirking _._ _ **Really?...did she just call Berry beautiful . I must be losing my mind**_

"K lets go ladies" Britts said skipping off. smh that girl

* * *

 _ **Food Court**_ **: Santana's Pov**

 _ **I really didn't want to stop.**_ I wish I could've dodge when I saw Quinn coming _ **.**_ But, that girl is quick and has eyes sharp as razor. _**It's crowded here.**_

"Santana! Santana! are you listening?" _**was she still talking. The midget hasn't stop talking since she invited me here. She was cute at least, if you look pass the Fugly sweaters. I love the skirts tho, she has legs for days.**_

"Yeah I'm listening." I said staring down on her. _**gosh she's so small**_

We found a table to fit all of us. After conversing a bit with the girls trying to know me, the waitress came up. "Hello ladies, welcome to Lima Mall food court? she was a tall, model looking brunette seems Latina to. _**Hot**_. "How may I help you?

The girls ordered and when it was my turn "how about you?" she said . I placed the menu on the table and looked at her

"I'll have the Grilled Cheese sandwhich with Fries and an Orange Juice. Thanks." The waitress wrote it down

"I wont be long with." she said walking away. I watched her hips swaying so nicely. I could've sworn she saw me checking her out. She looked back to our table and she bit her lip staring at me. I smirked in her direction

* * *

 **Rachel's POV  
**

I could've sworn that waitress was checking Santana out. And by the look of it Quinn noticed as well. She was practically seething although she has that smile on her face. I would know cause I spent a lot of time on the back end of it. The smiles a cover which only a few who knows her, knows it means trouble.

 _ **She's Back**_ "Here you go ladies...and last but not least,Grilled Cheese Sandwhich with Fries and Orange Juice." she said with her eyes lingering on Santana

Santana looked at her with the most charming smile ive ever seen. "Gracias mamita." Im 100% sure the girl _swooned_ , even the girls were impressed.

"Um.." The poor girl could'nt even speak. She cleared her throat "De Nada." she said practically sprinting away

Looking towards Quinn, she was glaring at the poor girls back. **Is that** _ **Jealousy? Omg! she totally has a crush on Santana. But isn't Quinn straight? I soo have a plan to get back at her when school starts.**_ Most of the girls thinks i'm completely oblivious to her hating me. But, there is a saying 'You have to play dumb, to catch the wise.'

* * *

 **The Girls  
**

"Omg Santana, you had that girl drooling mama" Mercedes said loud whispering

"Yeah... are you even gay, I swear that girl is straight or was atleast." Tina said, with the others waiting on a response.

To say Santana was nervous was an understatement, she was abit edgy. Dont get her wrong she was as proud as _Ellen Degeneres_ _ **.**_ But she knew how to respect other people's belief who dont accept. Its so weird she does, because they usually dont respect her. Her parents grew her right and she was sticking to the morals she had. _If they dont like her fine . If they do, even better to find out there are still good people in this fucked up world._

"Yes I am gay, I thought Quinn kind of picked it up since the first day we met."

"No she didint" Brittany said slapping Quinn on her arm

"Ouch Britt, stop abusing me." Quinn said holding her arm "Im sorry , it never came up. What was I suppose to say. O hey guys I got a new neighbor, shes gay. I never thought it would be a big deal"

"No it's not a big deal, we're just shocked. We dont have alot of open gays around here you know." Kitty said

"Are everyone here accepting in this town or...? Santana trailed off looking between the girls

"Not everyone" Rachel replied "I have two gay dads and we have had rough times."

That caught Santana's attention abit. Not the rough times but, _"two gay dads woww...thats gotta be awesome"_ she said smiling in Rachels direction.

"Yeah but just mainly adults and _some_ of their church going children. Quinnie here use to be one of them." Kitty said giggling

"I still go to church thank you very much Kitty. But yeah, my dad was a Pastor who had my sister Frannie and I practically _reading_ _the bible since we were in moms womb."_ They all laughed "I go to church to praise my God, not for people to dictate whether i'm right or wrong. Only God can judge you, forget the haters... someone loves yah."

"Did you just quote Miley song lyrics at me." Santana said chuckling. Quinn threw a bone at her. The girls burst out in laughter. _Turning serious_ Santana said; "Well I wish more people were like you Q."

"Thanks" slighlty blushing bowing her head a little

The girls finished their meals which Santana insist paying for. She even got the cute waitresses number. _Ashley_ was her name and she's in _college_.

* * *

 **Santana's POV  
**

After dinner we went to the parking lot. Quinn and I were walking along side each other making light convo. "You want a ride? my mom got me this sweet machine." I said pointing to the car ahead of us.

Quinn replied; "Im okay, I came here with Britts and Kitty."

"Please come on, where heading in the same direction. I would really like for you to be the first girl I carry in my car."

"I..." she was slightly shocked at my confession

"Look." I said pointing in the direction of Kitty's car "It's a small car and looks really uncomfortable for three people." I was really hoping she'd say yes. She wanted to spend some time with the blonde beauty.

Quinn looked at birth cars contemplating. _**It would be nice having a comfortable ride home**_

"Okay then" With the grin on Santana's face Quinn knew it was worth it

"hey Q are you coming?" Said Brittany

"Im just gonna catch a ride with Santana here." she said giving her a apologetic smile

To her surprise Brittany replied "okay Quinnie Poo have a good time." I could barley contain my laughter at that name "Bye Santana."

"Bye B"

The rest said their goodbyes as we all drove off home

* * *

 **Lima Heights Adjacent  
**

As Santana pulled up along the road of the Fabray residence, she couldn't help think she hadn't had fun in a long time. Meaning, _just hanging out and not having sex._

"Well this is you." I said smiling at her

"Thank you, I really didnt want to be squished on my way back." She heard that giggle again

I chuckled "Well it's my pleasure , Quinnie Poo" bursting in laughter

She turned to me with embarrassment clearly written on her face "Okay, your not allowed to call me that!" as she slapped my hand

"Ow, that's assault!"

"Yeah, well you deserved it." she said sticking her tongue out. Fuck she soo damn cute right now

"Whatever Quinnie P..." She lifted her hand to slap me again and I caught it as she struggled to get out of my grip "Okay, Okay Im sorry Q" Just then I saw how close we were. I looked into her eyes. wow... She has the most amazing eyes Ive ever seen. I was in a trance

She glanced at my lips and I did hers. It was like magnet as we were just drawn to each other. Just then before our lips touched, a cat knocked over a trash and startled us apart

We both cleared our throats and pulled away. "I have to go" she whispered pointing to her house

Silence...I was in a daze still staring at her

"See you on Monday?"

Shaking my head to gain conciousness I said; "Yeah, yeah ...me too" looking towards my home

"See you on Monday Ms. Fabray" I said giving her that famous smile

she giggled biting her lip "whatever you say Ms. Lopez" unlocking the doors as she head out.

After watching her go inside, Santana drove over to her house with mixed feelings. Not everyone was happy tho. Unbeknownst to both of the girls, someone saw everything that happened or almost and wasn't pleased one bit.

 _I wish you, the best of_

 _all this world, could give_

 _And I told you, when you left me_

 _There's nothing to forgive_

 _ **Labrynth- Jealous**_

* * *

Well that's the end of this Chapter. Longer than previously, but I thought I owed you all for the support. What really is Santana's gift from the paps? Who is/was Damion? Why were cops after them? What does Rachel have up her sleeve? ...Well Until next time xoxo O.C


	4. I Live How I know

Im glad to see that you guys are enjoying. Your reviews, favorites and follows keep me going. And to the Guest who wrote such a looong review, thanks for the input. You made me smile. A chapter for ya'll, your request is my demand. xo

* * *

 **Sunday 12:54pm  
**

 _ **Maribel's POV**_

As Maribel was making _Brunch,_ she heard the door bell ring. "Im coming!" she went to open the front door and there was a strange blonde woman. "Um...Hello"

"Good Afternoon, Im Judy Fabray." the woman said smiling

 _ **Fabray?**_... "Oh Quinn's Mother. Hi, nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand

"I told Quinn to bring the cookies the otehr day. I was abit busy."

"It's no problem, lovely daughter you have." she motioned inside "Please come in"

As they went to the living area, Santana came jogging down the staircase.. "Hey Ma, is breakfast ready? she shouted coming where we were

"If you'd realize the time Mija, it's Brunch. We have a guest." Her daughter never seem to wake early.

 _ **Santana's Pov**_

Just then Santana realized the other occupant "Hello" the blonde woman said waving

"Hi, i'm sorry I never realize someone was here" _**Damn this woman is hot, MILF.**_ What? I'd do any chick, no matter what age...yeah that doesn't sound right let me rephrase. I'll do any chick who looks that good.

"It's okay dear." she said as she got up and I shook her hand.

Just before she took her hand away, I held it to my lips and kissed the top.. The look on her face was priceless. "I apologize mam for not acknowledging your presence. A beautiful woman like you should have all the attention, in the world." Im sure she'll either slap me or go with it

"...Omg Santana, leave the lady alone. She's not a girl. She's an adult and twice/thrice your age.!" mom said as she turned to the lady and said "I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray."

"..Wo wo woah, Fabray?"

"Yes Tana" my mom has this shit eating grin on her face

"As in Q..Qu.. Quinn" mom was eating this up. _**Damn mom,..warn me why dont yah!**_

"Yes Mija, this is Judy Fabray our neighbor. Quinn's mother." I looked between them lost for words...mom looked amused and pissed at the same time

Im sorry Mrs. Fabray." I said bowing my head in shame. I can't believe I just hit on Quinn's mother. _Motherfucker_ "atleastiknowwhyquinn'ssogorgeous" I grumbled

"Speak up mija!"

"I said, at least I know why Quinn's so gorgeous." The woman blushed, _awesome_

She giggled saying; "Thank you, Santana was it?" I nodded yes "You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Dont encourage her Mrs. Fabray." mom said glaring at me slightly

"Please, call me Judy. Your daughter is quite humorous . She was joking I'm sure."

I smirked checking her out "Actually , I wasn't. But I don't think your daughter would appreciate me bangin..."

"...And! obviously has no filter." Ma said shoving me out the room "Time to go. By the way your dressed i'm sure you're off to somewhere?"

"But ma, I'm hungry." I whined . She opened the front door.

"Yeah well you lost that privilege a few minutes ago. Bye see yah later."

"But..." door slams.. Damn she looks pissed

"Well atleast I have a hot date." Just then my phone beeped

 _ **1:05pm Ashley: Hello Sexy, still coming?**_

 _ **1:05pm Tana: On my way babe**_

 _Player Rule #1: Throw out compliments and use endearments. Chicks dig that. But not too much tho. She'll probably tell you to shut up_

I shoved the phone in my pocket as I went to the car and drove off.

* * *

 **Lima Bean  
**

I went to the Bean to have coffee with Ashley. If you all were wondering, no I don't smash and quit. I'm a lady lover. That brings me to, _Player rule #2:_ I wine and dine my ladies, that's how a true player does it. Keeps them coming back for more.

As I head in, I saw her at a window seat. I went behind her and kissed her cheek . "What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" She turned around so quickly with a smirk on her face

"A hot chick was suppose to meet me here. But you'll do I guess." She had a shit eating grin on her face

"har har, funny. You'll have to deal with it" She already ordered. Independent I see. She must have noticed me glance at her coffee

"I'm sorry, I ordered earlier.. I never really ate this morning."

"It's kool, me neither. Mom kicked me out of the house today." I chuckled

"Really, why?" she looked shocked

"Not as in forever, dont worry" she let out a sigh of relief "A neighbour came over, and I wasnt 'behaving' ." I laughed

"well in that case, good." she said laughing

"Your breaking my heart." I held my chest "I'm gonna order be right back. Want anything?"

"A bagel would be nice."

"K sweets"

I headed to the counter line. A lady was before me.

"Can I have a French Vanilla Latte and a peanut sprinkled Donut ." ew..I thought as the woman ordered.

"What's your name mam?"

"Shelby" she replied

"Okay , that will be $5.25c" The lady started searching her purse

"Gosh Beth, always taking out my money." She mumbled

"Are you okay mam?" The cashier asked

The lady shook her head "No. My daughter took some of mommy's money, now I'm short."

"Well lady get out of the line!" "Yeah, we got things to do!" I turned to glare at the obviously hilly billy truck drivers

I touched her on her shoulder and asked "How much do you need." She turned and wow ...why does her face look so familiar

"I..I'm ..Fine." she said turning back to the guy around the cash register. "I'll just have th..."

"...She'll have what she ordered and I'll have two bagels and a cup of Cappaccino...Oh and keep her peanut covered donut far from my stuff, Im alergic to nuts." The irony hahaha

"You dont..."

"...I want to, it's not a problem." she fell silent as we waited

Our order came and quickly I might add... she said; "Thank you for saving me." with a smile

"Have a great day mam." I said heading back to Ashley

As I sat "That was nice of you"

 _ **Player Rule #2: Be a good Samaritan, you'll get laid for sure. But also make sure you are genuine. They'll know if your not.**_

"What?"

"Helping that lady." pointing towards a corner seat to the woman. She was reading a book.

"It's nothing, she needed help and I delivered." I looked back over to her. Just then she looked up and smiled at me. I returned it.

* * *

After some good hours of just talking and hanging out the whole afternoon, we headed to her apartment. I've learnt that she goes to Ohio State. And lives alone.

 _"Ah a a Santana, your so big baby...deeper, faster. Im gonna come!...Fuck!"_ the girl screamed arching her back into me as she came undone

 _"gosh baby your soo tight"_ I murmured in her ear as I made a couple more thrust and came not too long after.

I rolled onto my back trying to catch my breath. She rolled on me lying on my chest. "Iv'e never been with someone like you before."

"Like what?" I said still coming from a high

She grabbed my member and it twitched "I like this."

"oh"

She was about to climb on top of me. I tried lifting her off but she hooked me with her thighs. "I gotta go Ash, I have school tomor."

"aweee baaabby come on" she pouted as she grind her center onto my member. I could feel myself getting hard again so I rolled away. I got up and started to put my clothes back on.

"First day, dont wanna be late" I said leaning over the bed to kiss her chaste on the lips "I'll call you, k? she nodded stiffly

"Bye" she looked abit pissed but it's not like I was Completely lying. She way she was working hard to please me, meant she didn't see this as s one time thing. I cant deal with relationship right now. If she wants to just fuck, fine. If not, I had to get outta there.

 _ **Player Rule #3: Dont stick around to find out, dont want to deal with a crazy dejected girl.**_

* * *

 **Lopez Residence  
**

I opened the front door quietly sneaking in. "Tana!" Shit, it's mom. "Where have you beeen young lady!?" Standing athe staircase with her hands on her hips

"Ma, it's late stop yelling." I said covering my ears

"I was worried sick about you." At least she lowered her voice "You have school tomorrow Mija, you shouldn't be out so late."

I looked at my watch, it's 10:00 pm Seriously mom "Mom it's 10:00pm, calm down." I went towards her and kissed her cheek

"I know but you didnt pick up the phone. You know you should always. After what happened with Dam..."

"...Dont mom" I stopped her, I knew she talking about what happened that night

* * *

 **Maribel's Pov**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Carlos! We have to call the Police. Tana isnt picking up hunny."_

 _ **beep beep beep**_ _... the answering machine picked up "the number your dialing is unavai.." Maribel hung up. This was the 5th time she was calling and she still hadn't picked up. It's 2pm_

 _"Just hold on hunny, she's probably at a party with Damion right now." Carlos said trying to calm his wife_

 _"I have a_ _ **bad feeling**_ _babe. Im not sur.." Just then the phone rang She saw 911 on her screen ..She turned pale and looked to her husband_

 _"Hello!" he answered taking the phone from his wife_

 _"Put it on loudspeaker" Maribel requested_

 _"Hello is this the mother of Santana?"_

 _"NO...no.. This is her father, your on loudspeaker , her mother is here as well. Is Santana okay?"_

 _"No she's not" Maribel started sobbing "She's in custody at NYPD office in Brooklyn and her companion is in the hospital.. She's quite shaken up..."_

 _ **They hung up and headed straight there.**_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback  
**_

"Mija just don't do it again , pleeeasee." The air shifted and we both understood why.. It was hurting us both. My anger started to dissipate

"I know Ma" she said and I hugged her "don't worry about it." she started heading upstairs

"Goodnight Mami."

"Goodnight Hija."

 _Mother looking at me_

 _Tell me what do you see?_

 _Yes, I've lost my mind_

 _Daddy Looking at me_

 _Will I ever be free?_

 _Have I crossed the line?_

 _ **All the things she said**_

 _ **\- t.A.t.U**_

* * *

Santana has no filter does she. Why does Shelby look familiar? Also, I guess she figured out she's not the only one hurting over the events in NY.

Is anyone finding Santana's Player Rules interesting? Don't forget to review.

Well until next time babes xoxo. O.C


	5. Second Chances

**Wow..you guys have been too good to me. Someone said they were addicted lol, your awesome!**

 **A guest reviewed and asked if Santana was a man? You do understand GiP fics right? But if you don't. Santana is a 'female' who just happens to have a penis. And for her personality read on you'll get it. I hope. Thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows .**

 **Enjoy! muah**

* * *

 _ **5:30 AM**_

 _When you wake up in the mornin', ayy_

 _Mom's yellin' in your room_

 _Like can I get 5 more minutes?_

 _Shit, I ain't really trippin' over school_

 **Hello! Hello! America...! This is your girl Micky Z coming from Hitz 92 Fm studio. It's a wake up call for you all. Most schools are beginning today, so to all you youngins. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my radio, Micky Z was on. _She's awesome._ I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Wiz Kalifa high ayy, get meditated over medicated." I sang along to the lyrics as I brushed my teeth.

"I hope you aren't smoking pot mija." I looked through the mirror it was dad

"haha papi, you know the herb is good for the soul." By the look on his face, he knew I was kidding. I did quit back In New York.

"So we all say, until we start battling lung cancer." he chuckled "First day of school huh"

I headed in the room looking for something to wear. "Yeap, back to hell on earth." we both laughed

He was leaving when he turned back and said; "Oh mija before I forget. When you come home can you check the basement and see if it's alright."

"But it's locked" I said

"You were checking?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to do something with it." I said "After what happened, I didn't want to anymore until now I guess.

"I had some renovation being done. I didn't get a chance to check it out yet. It will be opened later on. Then you can do whatever you wanted."

"Okay kool dad thanks, later." I said waving

"Later, have a great first day!" he shouted heading to work

* * *

I took a quick shower, got ready and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning mija, what do you need? A fruit salad or pancak..."

"...Pancakes ma and coffee. Lots and lots of caffeine."

Mom laughed "A cup will be just fine hunny." She said sharing my breakfast

I ate as quickly as possible to see if I could catch Quinn. When I went outside she already drove off with her boyfriend. I got in my car and drove off to school.

I turned the radio on and Avril Lavigne was on.

 _I don't care if I'm a misfit_

 _I like it better than the hipster bullshit_

 _I am a motherfucking princess_

 _You still love me_

I drove into the school's parking lot with my drop top down. There were a lot of students in here hanging around. As I got out of the car some were staring. I don't blame them, my car is badass. Most were probably wondering who the heck I was.

Walking inside the building, there was a map at the entrance. I snapped a pic. **JackPot!** Turn left and then right. Walking around the corner gazing at the map on my phone, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized to the dude looking like a giant brick wall and felt like it too

"Get out of my way loser." **what the fuck!**

"Excuse me? I just apologized and you called me loser?." I asked clearly irritated

"You better watch it _Kitten,_ you don't wanna get on my wrong side." he said looking me up and down then walked away.

"Ass" I continued walking

Finally reaching the office , I heard shouting from the principal's office. "Sue calm down" said a man with an indian accent

"I'm not...! calming down Furby. I'll get you for spending my money on stupid Glee kids." Glee? She came out slamming the door behind and stormed out. Damn..that woman is scary

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The secretary finally said

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez." she nodded in question "Im new" realization came on her face

"Oh! Ms. Lopez, welcome to Mckinley." She said as she head to a file cabinet, taking some files out. "These are for you. Books needed, some should be in your locker. Class schedule and you'll need to come, when available to take an ID picture. "Any questions?"

"Thank you mam and no I think I got it." returning the smile that was permanently etched on the woman's face

Walking out to the hallway through the crowd of kids. I heard whistling. There was a dude with a mohawk on his head. Ogling a group of passing cheerleaders.

"hey baby, let me know when you want to ride on the Puckasaurus train!" he holla . The girls giggled amusingly

One of them said; "I have and it wasn't something memorable."

"Ooooh" "burn!" "damn dude" his friends provoked him

I headed over to the group where unfortunately my locker was "Fresh meat guys...Hola chica, where you've been all my life?" The mohawked boy turned to me and said

Gosh this dude was lame. I ignored him

"What?" he asked as I glared at him "You don't like what you see?" _flexing his biceps._

"Forget it Puck, leave the latina bimbo. She obviously has no matters. She needs to go back to her native land." It was the dude I bumped into earlier

That definitely got my attention, I slammed my locker shut and turned to him

"Listen you racist piece of shit, anyone who needs to be deported is you back to Europe white boy. You have the guts to say I have no manners. Why don't you take your Donald Trump sounding ass out of my personal space, ass wipe."

He slightly faltered but didn't want to look like a wimp so he said; "Hey guys look. The maid has balls." If only he knew, I kept quiet

"hey , hey, break it up guys" I saw the freakishly tall dude come between us. **Quinn's boyfriend?**

"Santana!" I thought I heard "Noah why are you just standing there and not defending her!" **Quinn?** Where'd she come from. Looking around I saw we drew some attention. _Shit!_

"Calm down Q. I was about to do that, when you guys appeared." He raised his hand defeatedly.

"What, you defending loud mouth here?" the guy said gesturing to me

"You obviously don't know when to shut up dont you?" Quinn said violent.. wow she's fierce

"Get out of here Karofsky." The tall guy said in authority

"Whatever." he whined pushing through the crowd embarrassed

* * *

 _ **Quinn's Pov  
**_

After things calmed down I turned to the crowd and said; " K guys , nothing here to see. Move along!"

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Of Course I am blondie" She said brushing off her cardigan.. I chuckled at her bravado "That guy is a douche. Racist piece of shit." she glared in his direction. **Impressive**

"You two know each other?" Puck asked as he and Finn stood in front of us

"We've met, this is the new Neighbour." I explained

Finn shoved his hand out to shake hers "Welcome to Lima, Finn Hudson. I'm Quinn's boyfriend. Also captain and Quarterback of the football team" she took his hand hesitantly and smirked at me

"Santana Lopez. Blondie here never mentioned a boyfriend" she said teasingly. I knew she was talking about what nearly happened the other day

'he hem" I rolled my eyes turning to Puck

"And this Noah Puckerman. He's on the team as well."

"But you can call me Puck" he said smirking

"Your Puck?"

"So you've heard of me ayy" he turned to beamed at me "Good things I hope?" O this is gonna be good

"After seeing you in action today..." he waited in anticipation, as she looked him up and down. "Seriously Q, give me a little more credit." she shook her head disappointedly.

I laughed "Sorry?"

"What did you say Q?" Puck said with a hurt ego

"Nothing." I said giggling he looked a bit pissed

Just then the bell rang for first period. I turned to Santana "Let me see your schedule." she did "It looks like we all have home room together, lets go."

* * *

 **Santana's Pov  
**

Im nothing like that dude I thought as we were seated. He was currently chatting up some poor girl. Quinn and her boyfriend were just behind me.

I began taking out my history book, when I felt someone sat next to me. "Hey Sanny, " I looked up, it was Brittany "Hey Fuinn."

"Hey Britts" "Hi Brittany" Quinn and Finn replied

"Fuinn?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, it's their couple name." I lifted my eyebrow in Quinn's direction

"Don't ask" I didn't

Heels clicked across the room, I looked up it's the teacher. She looks familiars

"Good Morning class." she said after putting down her things on her desk "Glad to see you all came back in one piece."

A chorus of "same to you" and "glad your back" resounded across the room

"Wish I could say the same" she replied jokily, most of the kids laughed "So..." she crossed her hands leaning against the front of the desk

"Some of you may know me, some don't. My name is.." she got up to write her name on the board and took back her previous space. "Shelby Corcoran and Im your home room teacher, also History teacher."

 _Shit! It's her..._ The class turned in my direction. "What?" I asked

"Well hello there, nice to see you again." She looked at her register "Santana Lopez. Your new here."

"Um...Yeah." I sat up in my seat, I was not about to be an idiot. "Yes mam." I said with more confidence

"Why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself." Is she serious right now. _Fuck_

I got up hesitantly and headed to the front "My name is Santana Lopez and Im from New York."

"Go on" she said encouragingly

"I love music, 80's Rock awesome..." I showed Rock n Roll sign, they all laughed. "Im a songwriter..."

"...Sing something!" Puck shouted

"Don't push it Puckerman!" I shouted back. The class laughed and he only smirked obviously checking me out

"I live with my mami and papi. That's the important stuff." I walked back to my seat.

"Thank you Santana." Miss Corcoran said "But, you forgot one important factor."

"Really?" I asked curiously

"Yes. Ms Lopez here is a good Samaritan. She helped buy my coffee and my peanut sprinkled donut." Proudly telling the class "So if you want free stuff, go to her"

"Hurray!" the students cheered. I chuckled

"Okay guys enough chit chat, time for class. Turn your books to..."

* * *

 **Canteen  
**

It wasn't long until lunch came around. The menu wasn't half bad to be honest. I got some fruit salad and a Milkshake.

"Now comes the hard part." I grumbled looking for a seat . It was the regular setting of high school. The Jocks, Nerds, Hippies and a bunch of misfits scattered around.

"I'm just gonna sit alone, too much drama." I found a seat in near the wall of windows. "At Least I have a great view." I chuckled , Lets be honest be it was funny. I was talking to myself.

* * *

 _ **Quinn's Pov  
**_

As Kitty, Britts and I got our lunches we headed to our table. The table with the rest of the cheerios, was in front of us and we sat alone. Usually with our boyfriends but, they have business to attend to. It was a routine, everyone sits according to their status. It avoids chaos.

"Quinn, look there is Santana." Britts said pointing towards the windows. "Why is she sitting alone?" She was about 4 seats and a row to our right.

"She doesn't really know anyone Britt Britt." I explained

"Let us go sit with her" She went to stand up but Kitty held her

"Are you crazy? We cant sit with her, we're in school. Think of what people will say if we sat with a civilian." I glared at her for calling Britts crazy "Don't look at me like that, it's the rules." she returned my glare

"Who made these rules?" I asked

"You did, Ice Queen." she replied matter of factly

Omg she was right, how could have I forgot. _Don't judge me ._ It was from the time I became HBIC as a Sophomore. Different Quinn now.

"Well the rules don't apply to us." Which was true it does not apply to Royalty. "Lets go.."

"Yeah...!" Britts said in excitement. We took our stuff up to leave

We were walking in the direction when I sighted who was sat with her. I stopped abruptly

"What's the prob.." Kitty said looking in the direction also "O lord with Berry there, we're committing social suicide. Santana is officially contaminated with Loser syndrome"

"Hey! that's mean. Don't talk about Rachy like that." Brittany punched her

"Ow!"

"We're still going, suck it up." I said as we kept walking. Truth be told I didn't trust Berry one bit

* * *

 _ **Rachel's Pov  
**_

"Yeap, we do all sorts of music." I said to Santana

Just then we heard whispering. We looked and it was the Queen B herself heading towards us.

"Hey guys" Quinn said sitting beside Santana. Brittany sat on her other side making a sandwich

"Hey Sanny, Hey Rachy." Brittany said excitedly to us... Kitty just grumbled

"You looked a bit bored and lonely, so we came to spice it up a bit." Quinn said cockily picking up a fruit from Santana's tray

Santana sat looking like a love sick puppy. A minute ago she was all flirty with me and confident. Now she's all googly eyes for Quinn freaking Fabray. *Gag*

"Well she was until I came along." I said trying to be involved

"I'm sure" she said not even sparing me a look, feeding Santana with something.

"I was tell..." I tried to say something else but Kitty interrupted

"...Can you like Shut up Troll, or go away. Your already stinking up my social cred. I can't stand you annoying me too." Tears welled up in my eyes

"Hey , hey...you can't talk to her like that!?" She's still aware I was here?

"Why not?" Kitty challenged Santana

"She's a nice girl. And calling her a troll seriously? I'd rather you go with your badly nose job and leave her alone." She sneered

"You bitc...!" she abruptly stood up

"...Kitty!" Quinn said in authority "Sit and respect those around you. If you don't like it, go."

Beep Beep Quinn's phone went off

"Shit, we have to go anyways. Practice calls" Quinn said getting up

"gone already?" Santana asked

"Yeap sorry, see you around." She leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. So did Britt. They sprinted away

"Are you blushing?" I asked She looked at me quickly

"What?! No. Ethnic people don't blush. pssh" She said obviously her old self now.

"Yeah righ..."

"...What were you saying about glee club?" she said clearly changing the subject

"Quinn is in..."

"I'll join" I was so excited. My smile was huge.

"Thank you , Thank you!" I screamed hugging her, but not before kissing the side of her mouth. She smirked at me.

I smiled smugly, that's a start. I look to where Quinn went. She was glaring at me. By the Angle it must have looked like I kissed her on the lips. Sweet Revenge. Two can play that game Ms Fabray.

* * *

 _ **Santana's Pov**_

After lunch I had two more classes and they were alright. The Spanish teacher couldn't speak Espanol for shit. That got me a bit irritated. I kind of just zoned out the whole time.

As the last bell rang I went to my locker.

"Hola senorita." I rolled my eyes of course it would be him. I shut my locker then turn to him

"Hola Pendejo, como estas?" I chuckled leaning against my locker with my arms cross. He clearly didn't know what the fuck I just said

"umm..." he looked lost "you lost me at Pend...what?"

"It's Pendejo, don't worry about" I said walking away

"Hey wait, can I get your number?" didnt he get a hint

"Yeah, but your not gonna get in my pants." he wiggled his eyebrows at me. eww

"Why not?"

"You're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type." Seriously, I can't even hate the guy. He matched my _Ego_ I'll give him that. But _Narcissism_ at it's best. But I see where our egos are similar. Maybe we'll be friends, he reminds me of 'him'

"BYE!" I shouted heading in my car and drove home.

* * *

 _ **Lopez Residence**_

When I reached home, I changed and dived straight into bed. I was drained. When I woke up, I went downstairs.

Beep Beep

I opened the text.

 **6:00 pm Papi: Hey Tana don't forget to check the basement. x**

"I totally forgot about that" I went down the ground floor to the basement door. There was a sticky note with a key.

DEAR TANA,

I'VE HAD THIS IN MY MIND, FROM WE WERE IN NEW YORK. I HOPE THIS WILL HELP YOU EXPRESS YOURSELF MORE AND A CHANCE TO GET AWAY. LOVE YOU BABY GIRL. HERE'S YOUR GIFT.

"My gift..." I stared at the key then to the door "Well here goes" I unlocked the door with the key and slowly pushed it open

"Holy...Mother...of..." It was like a dream. "Somebody pinch me"

I dialled him so quickly "hello.."

"..Dad! Omg are you serious!?" I said excitedly in the phone

"I see you've gotten the gift."

"Dad.., how..?"

"...You wanted this for so long.."

"..Who told you?"

"Damion" I let out a strangled breath

"Thank you papi." Tears of joy came

"Your welcome, I have to go. Enjoy mija." he hung up

I looked around the space in amazement. Finally her own recreation/music room. She has plans for the future and it starts right in here.

She couldn't help head over to the acoustic guitar, and sat and strummed it a little finding the right tune. I started playing a tribute to Damion. He helped me get this and it truly felt he was watching over me. It was suppose to be ' _their'_ space together, but it is what it is. "This one is for you bro." she began singing

 _Every Step I take, Every move I make_

 _Every Single day, Every Time I pray_

 _I'll be missing you. Thinking of the day, when you went away_

 _What a life to take, what a bond to break_

 _I'll be missing you._

* * *

Well guys, that's the end of this chapter. First day of school for Santana. She finally got her gift guys. Hope you guys enjoyed! To the wonderful fans of this fic, shout out to y'all. Love you guys so much. Keep reviewing, I love the feedbacks. Until next time xoxo O.C


	6. Discovery

**Hola lovelies! I'm so impressed with your feedbacks and wanna say thank you very much. This one's for you all. No Faberry (Quinn & Rachel) feud and Sheltana (Shelby & Santana) interaction, but in due time. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Santana's POV  
**

Just a month into school and it's already a pain in my butt. It was currently a Thursday night and I'm doing homework. Why is that a problem? It was a two thousand word essay! I swear Mr. Hibbert hates us and covering it up with "It will prepare you for college." He probably had a fight with his wife and taking it out on us. I'm not judging the guy, but it's highschool you never know what's rumour from what's not.

My phone chimed I got a message

 **7:30pm Puck: Hey sexi, wat up?** *eggplant*

"Ugh Puck , don't you have anything to do." I threw my phone down on the bed and continued writing

 **7:35pm Puck: Avoiding me babe :(**

This dude never quits

 **7:36 Me: I'm doing homework.**

 **7:36 Puck: From who?**

 **7:37 Puck: Want me to come over and help?**

"Pssh come over and ' _help'_ my ass"

 **7:38 Me: Mr Hibbert and no i'm good, find someone else to stick your dick in.**

 **7:39 Puck: Hey hey... you don't have to deal with the Puckster like that. ;)**

I chuckled "Whatever you say idiot."

 **7:40 Me: I gotta go**

 **7:40 Puck: :( aww**

* * *

After I finished my paper and fined tuned, I went downstairs to make dinner. Meanwhile I scrolled through my contacts, it came to B. Blondie. When I asked Quinn for her number she took my phone and when I got it back it was under Blondie. I laughed at the gesture tho. If she didn't I would've and I'm glad she figured that out.

Should I text her? "The girl has a boyfriend Lopez." I hovered over the number "Aah Fuck it, what's wrong with having friends?"

 **8:00pm Me: Hello Beautiful**

Well that was smooth. Not! Is that what friends say to each other? I'm not really sure how to have female friends. We always use to end up banging anyways. But, maybe she'll just be amused. First impression already fucked me up.

Just when I was finished eating, I went upstairs and my phone chimed. It was her

 **8:10 Blondie: Hey you. I wish I could say the same, Lopez.**

 **8:11 Me: Hardy har. You got jokes huh. Very funny**

 **8:12 Blondie: I aim to please ;)**

Is she flirting with me. "Friends Lopez, Friends. Keep cool"

 **8:13 Me: I'm sure you do chica. What u doing?**

 **8:14 Blondie: Laying in bed, trying not to be bored, watching a movie**

 **8:14 Me: Can I join?**

 **8:15 Blondie: In my bed? Nope ;)**

See this chick was playing with me and I was behaving. She started it okay. Lets see

 **8:15 Blondie: Oh..to watch tv. I'm sorry. Maybe lol**

I bit my lip in thought. I'm not sure if she's playing with me or flirting. I was In bed too. Lets be honest she probably playing with me. But two can play that game

 **8:16 Me: You're breaking my heart. I'd let you join me in bed anytime**

 **8:17 Blondie: I'm sure you would just love that. I would be happy to grace you with my presence, it is a requirement of me. :P**

Should I or should I not invite her over. We could hang out. Why not?

 **8:18 Me: I'm alone and bored watching tv by myself. Why not cash in on that offer now. Lets try not be bored together.**

* * *

 **Quinn's PoV  
**

Its been a couple of minutes since she asked. I was contemplating. I may or may not have been flirting, but she brings it out in me. We're just friends anyway. It's our thing. Britts would normally be here with me for our Thursday night girl time, but she had plans with Sam.

Santana and I have become friends for the past couple weeks, I guess we could hang out a bit.

 **8:20 Me: K give me 5 minutes.**

I got up and started getting ready immediately

 **8:21 Sexy Latina: kool :)**

Yes, so her name is Sexy latina in my phone. All her doing I promise. I was Blondie in hers, unless she changed it. She was probably contemplating on some others, so I made the move for her.

* * *

 **Lopez Residence  
**

 _Bring Bring!_ The bell rang.

"Hi" I waved as she opened the door

"Hello, come on in" I did

* * *

 **Santana's Pov  
**

She _actually came. WoW._ After I let her In, she was just looking around. I have to admit I have a nice home.

"Um...would you like something to drink?" I said guesturing for her to follow

She looked at me strange "No i'm okay. I see Mrs Lopez taught you some hosting skills." she giggled

"Yeah well, I aim to please." I smirked repeating what she said earlier. I pointed up the staircase "Lets go to my sanctuary. Ladies first." I bowed with a grin on my face

She laughed "Wow, your such a dork." Making her way up the stairs. _That ass tho_

"Yeah, but you love it" I followed

* * *

As we entered my room, she looked around and said "Nice room." she ran her fingers across my furnitures and came to a stop at the movie collection "It's so..you"

I plopped down on my bed, watching her. "Yeah? What's me?" I asked curious

She was currently searching for a movie I assume "You're mysterious, bold yet shy if people looked closer. Stylish and charming."

"You think i'm charming?" I raised my eyebrows at that

She looked to me and returned my look "Was that the only thing you heard?"

I shrugged "Well no, but got my attention the most." I gave her a sly smile

She rolled her eyes playfully. She came and sat on the bed next to me. "Glad I could help stroke your ego." she shoved me abit "scoot over" I did

 _That isnt the only thing you can stroke. Stop it Lopez. Get your head out of the gutter._

"Your welcome" I chuckled "What movie did you pick?"

"The breakfast club. It's my favourite." I glanced at her and she's already engrossed, so I sat and watch the movie too.

* * *

 **Quinn's PoV  
**

I dont know when I found myself cuddling next to Santana, but it is what it is. The credits started rolling and the closing song began.

 _As you walk on by, Will you call name_

 _Dont you Forget About me_

I sang along to the lyrics, still on her shoulder. "Why is this your favourite movie?" she asked I didnt move

"It reminds me glee club." I shrugged

"Yeah, why is that?" I sat up and looked at her

"We are just like the people in the movie. A group of misfits although we didnt meet in detention. The popluar kids, goth, nerd.." I listed off trying to find a rebel tho

"Was Finn like that guy, a rebel?" she asked curiously "I mean you're the popular girl and you're with Finn and you said glee club is just like the movie."

I analysed what she said "That's true but, no Finn wasn't a rebel. I guess that's just the different part."

She got up to turn off the movie "I guess you just haven't found your rebel yet." she said . _Maybe._

"Are you going to join glee club?" I asked as she came back to lay on the bed

"Yeah I am thinking about it. I mean, Rach as been nagging me constantly about it." _Im sure she is_

"Well you should." I smiled down at her and glanced away as she sat up "Soo..are you and her a thing?" I was curious

"Who Rachel?" she asked I nodded yes "No, we are just friends?"

"Are you asking me?" I laughed, but I was slightly hurt

"No, no. Its just, she's kinda hot and we made o.."

"...Stop." I lifted my palm to her "I really dont want to hear about Berry making out." I faked gag

"She says you hate her." _I should've known_

I gave her a sweet smile as I rest my hand on hers "Hate is a strong word hunny. We are just rivals I guess. She just always try to take my boyfriends and everything dear to me."

"She does?" she asked surprised

"Yeah it's nothing." I said getting up, I checked my watch "It's getting late, Im gonna go."

"What? No you dont have to go." I looked at her curiously "I mean It's late, stay over and go in the morning." Giving me a reassuring smile

Well I didnt want to go to a lonely house. "I guess, mom isn't home anyways."

"Oh I met her. Nice woman." She went to her dresser as I sat on the bed

"Yeah she told me. She said you're very humourous." I giggled

"What else did she say?" Why did she look so nervous.

"Nothing other than you told her, you now knew why I was so gorgeous." I blushed at the memory

She looks embarrass to say the least "Yeah, Yeah." She handed me some night clothes and showed me to the bathroom

"Thank you." I said as I brushed pass her heading to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Santana's POV  
**

When Quinn came from the bathroom, I went inside and locked the door. I splashed some water on my face. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" I shooked my head and went inside

Holy fuck...She was like a Queen, and I swear I felt my dick twitch

"Are you getting in?" she asked with those mesmerizing eyes

"Umm...yea, yeah." I cleared my throat. I turned the lamp off and got in. "Are you comfy?"

"Very. Why are you so far? I dont bite." she teased

"I wouldn't mind." I grumbled under my breath and turned from her

"Goodnight." I heard her say giggling

"Night"

* * *

 **Quinn's PoV  
**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I opened my eyes to adjust to the light. "Where am I?" I looked around, only to find someone beside me.. Dark hair, slim figure. Santana.

I shoved her to wake her up, it was like a dead body. "Santana it's time to wake up." I whispered near her ear

"But I dont wanna. Five more minutes mom." I giggled and she pulled me closer

I turned around to get up "We have school." she held me in place "I have to go home and get ready."

Everytime I tried to get up the grip got tighter. This girl is strong. She was now spooning me. What is that? I felt something poking me in my rear. I reach my hand behind me and...

"Santana.." I squeezed harder

"mhmm" she groaned and I felt whatever grew harder and "omg...!"

I scrambled out of bed. I dont, I can't, What the hell!

I slowly approached and lift the sheet. My eyes were probably like saucer

"Santana!" I screamed

* * *

 **Santana's Pov  
**

"What, What, Where's the fire?" I jumped up, looking around it was Quinn

"Hey, what's up?" She looked at me then at my...Fuck!

"It's not what it loo.." I tried

"..Are you kidding me!?" she shouted looking incredously

I tried to reach out to her. She ran off

"Quinn! Quinn! Wait!" I ran down the stairs. The door slammed, she was gone.

"Dammit!"

"Tana! hunny, What is all that noise!?" I saw mom and dad come rushing downstairs

"I can't believe this" I mumbled sitting on the couch, hands on my forehead

"Mija" I felt a hand on my shoulder "What happened?" dad asked

Silence...

"Tana?" mom asked "What happened with Quinn?" I looked to her "I saw her lastnight when I came from work. You both were asleep."

Sigh "It's not what you think. We just hung out. She woke up this morning and somehow I ended up spooning her.."

"..she found out" I looked to dad and nodded

"We're sorry Mija, but I didnt know you were hiding. In New York you were pr..."

"...Proud. I know ma." I turned to them "This isn't New York. People have a hard time already being gay, if you didnt notice. This..." I pointed to my member "Is not exactly normal." I got up and walked out of the room, to get ready for school

Walking down the halls of Mckinley I felt edgy. I might be a badass, but this was suppose to be my new start. I can't fuck it up because of some closed minded assholes

"Hey Santana, Wait up!" I turned around it was Puck

Sigh "What do you want Puck?" as I kept walking to my locker

"woah babe, Im just wondering how you doing?"

I stopped "Look Im fine okay. Stop calling me babe. I wont have sex with you and will never ever, date you."

"Why not?" I was practically seething right now

You know what, Fuck It "Because Im gay!"

Everyone practically freezed at that. All I did was walk away, whatever happens now just do.

* * *

 **Wow ..I don't know what has gotten into Santana but we'll see. Quinn seems either pissed or surprise what do you guys think? Puck is one annoying a hole hahah. Well until next time xoxo O.C**


	7. Relief

Hey guys! You're so amazing. Thanks for the support! Another for y'all. Enjoy!

 **Reaction to your reviews, you know yourselves. You're awesomeness**

* Puckerman is ew I agree. hahaha. Santana and Sam as friends tho aah, we'll see.

* There is no mention of Brittany/Sam romance. Just interactions so far. Keep calm reviewer ;)

* * *

 **Santana's POV -** _ **Lopez Residence**_

"Ugh Rachel I'm tired"

"But it was soo good"

"Yeah I know, the best I've had in a long time."

"Lets go a few more minutes Tana, please.." she pouted . I mean this girl is like a freaking energizer bunny. We were currently in my recreation/music room doing the Tango. By that I mean on Wii. Guys get your minds out of the gutter.

"Why dont you help me pick a song for glee." I looked to her with a smile. I went to sit on a stool picking up my electric guitar

"Are you serious?" she asked with excitement. I nodded yes "Your gonna join? sweet yahweh"

"Yeap" Giving her a grin "I love music. This will give me a chance to feel free and make friends."

"Well then, lets begin." I played around few chords "So what do you have in mind?" she asked

"Nothing near Barbra I'm sure."

She looked at me with her eyes bulged "Hey that is soo not funny. Barbra Streisand is legendary."

"Alright, Alright. She's something" I laughed. I started playing and sang she even joined me. This girl can sing for sure. I like that about her, she's passionate.

 _"Just keep me where the light is_

 _Come on keep me where the light is (oh oh)"_

As I strummed the last chord, I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. "Wow Santana, that was..." she was looking at me adoringly

I chuckled "What?" I placed the guitar down and went to get a drink from the mini fridge

"You're very talented"

I was flattered a little to be honest. I looked at her bashfully "Thank you, Ms. Berry" she laughed at that

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Santana!" I looked up to see my mom coming down the steps. "Oh Im sorry, thought you were alone." she said looking between Rachel and I

"No um... Mom this is Rachel." I said motioning to the other occupant "Rach this is my mom."

Rachel shoved her hand out to shake my mom's, with a big smile on her face. "Hi, Im Rachel Barbra Berry. It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who brought such a wonderful daughter in the world."

"Ohh um..It's nice to meet you too Rachel." Mom looked at me weirdly "Berry? Your father could by any chance be Leroy Berry?"

"Yes he is one of my dads. You met him?" she asked

"I work with him at the firm. Lovely man."

"ahem" they both looked at me "Glad you two met, Mom Rachel was just leaving." I said showing Rachel out

"I was?" I looked to my mom hoping she'll read my mind

"You can stay for dinner." _Ma nooo o my gosh really_

"She has stuff to do. Bye!" I placed my hand on her lower back pushing her up the stair.

* * *

As we got on the front porch, I walked her down to her car. She was silent

"Soo...I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeap" _Yeap? she never use one word reply_. I stopped her from opening the car door

"What's wrong?" I asked as she leans back on the car

Silence...

"Are.."

"..Why didn't you want me to stay for dinner?" _That's what, christ!_

"Are you serious right now?" I looked at her confused. She turned to leave

"Look" she turned to me "This" I said motioning between us "Isn't serious, you said it yourself. Dinner with my mom is a no go."

"I thought we were friends? How am I supposed to know your parents?"

"We are friends. Some other time, family picnic or whatever. Okay?" I said gently and gave her that smile, she bit her lip.

"Shake it off Miss Streisand" she chuckled at that . _Score!_

She hugged me around my neck and I her waist. "See you Monday."

Without letting her go, I looked in her eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Can't wait beautiful."

I pulled the door open, she got in and I watched her as she drove off.

* * *

I went back inside to see my mom in the Kitchen. "Need any help?" she pointed to the silverware

"Set the table por favor" I went to lay out the plates

"Is dad coming?" I asked

"No, he has a booked night." She was now sharing dinner

"Oh" I sat down after finishing up

My phone chimed. _Puck_

 **10:00 Puck: Hello my latina bombshell. I'm sorry about what happened. I have no prob with ur girl on girl action. I'm having a fiesta, hope you got my invite. Swing by wont yah.**

 **\- Puckasaurus**

I chuckled... _this dude is seriously something else_ "Put away your phone mija."

"Sorry" I started eating

 _I totally forgot about his party. I may or may not have threw the invite from my locker in a bin at school. But maybe I'll go after all. Small town party. I'll see how it goes._

"So how was school yesterday?" mom asked

"Umm..I kind of told the whole school that Im gay."

Mami looked up so quickly "Really? I thought..."

"I know what I said. I got fed up." She continued eating

'What made you change your mind? Was it that girl?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, she was playing detective I should know.

"No mom. Dont start making weird scenes in your head. We're just friends."

She snorted "So were the rest until.. anyways just make sure you use a con.."

"Ma..Stop, dont really need the birds and beez story right now." I wiped my mouth and looked at the address Puck sent in a mass text.

"Well i'm just sayin, i'd love grandbabies just not right now." I looked at her in shocked.

"Seriously ma?" I shooked my head getting up to wash my plate "In other news, the Puckerman boy is throwing a party can I go?"

She looked at me warily "I dont t.."

"It's just a few blocks away. My phone will always be on and I wont do drugs, smoke pot or get drunk." I said matter of factly

"Oka.."

I didn't even wait for her reply I ran up the stairs, to get ready. I walked into my closet taking out a black leather joggers, red bottom pumps and a red leather jacket with white tank top underneath. _If I was gonna face those idiotas amma do looking like a boss ass bitch._

* * *

 **Puckerman Residence**

The party was in full swing when I drove up. People were strung about lingering outside and others just entering. I went inside and I gotta say I was impressed.

 _Party Rockers in the house tonight_

 _everybody just have a good time_

The house was kinda packed with teenagers grinding on the dance floor and others just hanging out. I barely knew half of these people so I went to the kitchen for a drink.

Someone had a cap on was putting ice in a bucket of beer. "Hey man can I get a beer!?" I shouted cause the music was kinda loud

"Oh no prob!" _Puck._ "Lopez! I see you got my text!" he handed me a beer

"Yeah I couldn't pass up up free booze!" We both laughed

He moved me to the side to let someone pass "I'm sorry for wha.."

I shook my head as I took a sip "It's kool man. You didn't know" It was true he didnt. Was unfair of me to go out on him like that.

"Thanks Lopez." he showed me the bucket "I gotta go. Enjoy !" I nodded as he walked towards the crowd

* * *

I went out of the kitchen and found a couch in a corner "Santy...!" I heard , just as Brittany came rushing towards me.

"Hey Brittany, how are you?

"What are you doing here alone? Come dance with me!" She pulled me to the dance floor, I put my finished beer on a table near by.

We dance for about five minutes and the DJ came over the mic. "Alright, Alright everyone, it's time to get hormonal up in here. Grab a partner. This is my boy Drake!" The music started

 _I got my eyes on you_

 _You're everything that I see_

"Are you sure you wanna dance to this song with me!?"

She looked at me with confusion etched on her face "Ofcourse why not!?"

I looked around, no one was really paying us any mind. "Because I came out to the whole school!"

"I'm a bicorn, those who are important don't care and those who do don't matter!" I couldn't argue with that logic. She wrapped her arm around my neck as she swayed sensual to the rhythm

 _Cause you're a good girl and_

 _you know it. You act so differently around me._

She turned around and started grinding her ass into me. This girl can move. And she's really hot. She had on shorts and a blouse that showed off her shoulder, finished with some killer heels. Her legs went on for days.

 _Just hold on we're going home._

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was on a couch watching the boys play beer pong. Beside me was a couple cheerios and Kitty cheering on the Jocks

Im officially bored. I need to get a drink and find Britts. As I went in the Kitchen, there were two cheerios in convo Brie and Amanda. I didn't pay them any mind, they haven't even noticed my presence.

"So did you hear about that Santana girl?" That caught my attention

"Yeah I did, she like outed to the whole school on Friday." Amanda replied _She did_

"Well that isn't the only thing that shocked me." Brie looked around I shuffled to hide in a corner "I overheard my sister who goes to Ohio State, talking with her friend Ashley about this chick with a penis."

Oh no Santana "You're kidding!" Amanda shouted then lowered her voice "Santana is the...?"

"O yeah, and from what I heard she is blessed." They both giggled walking out of the Kitchen

Someone else knew. That's all I could think about. I just confirmed it, it's true. When I ran out on her, I was really shocked and didnt know how to react.

I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went out to look for Britts.

* * *

"Go Brittany! Go Brittany!" I heard

"O my God, Brittany get down from there!" I tried to get her off the table top

"Britt! get down this instance!" She was now taking off her top. Oh no not stripper Brittany

"I tried, didn't work" I looked to my left to see a grinning Santana looking up.

"Leave the chick alone Fabray!" It was Azimo, he gripped my arm pulling me away

"Let go of me, you neanderthal!" He squeezed harder

"Ow you're hurting me!" He only grinned at my pain

"Hey asswipe!" I heard and just as he turned around someone fist him right in the jaw. He stumbled back

"What the hell?!" he shouted

"She said to let her go Cabron!" It was Santana

Everyone gasped at the sudden movements

"You fucking dyke!" Azimo tried to grab her, but she was swift and kneed him in the groin

He looked up from the ground and said; "You're gonna pay for this Bitch!" she lunged at him but Sam and Finn caught her

"That's how you do it in the Bronx Puto, No me jodas!" she shouted as they pulled her away into the Kitchen. Britts and I followed "Let go of me." she shrugged them off as she sat on a stool, holding her fist

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

"Mierda" My hand was hurting like a bitch. I guess after hitting a fucking huge Lion backer, I should expect.

"You have a mean left hook there" said Finn

"My knight in shining armour" Quinn said handing me a pack with ice

"Thanks." I gave her a smile but, she didnt return it Sigh

"No... thank you warrior princess." A fish lip looking guy said, he bowed his head I couldn't help laugh. Man... he's a nerd

"It was nothing trouty." he looked confused "Nevermind" I chuckled "I know guys like that bastardo."

"Thank you, but I didn't need your help." Quinn said with a clipped tone

"Yeah so you say now." I snorted

"Are you questioning my ability to protect myself?" she glared at me. I looked around, the others just stayed quiet.

I shooked my head "You know what Quinn" I got up and threw away the icepack "You're welcome and I'm sorry for everything."

I walked to Puck "Im leaving, sorry for disturbing your party dude."

He grinned at me "You made it better if you ask me" I smirked at him "See yah around everyone"

* * *

I walked out to my car, it was parked a few cars away. I drove off in no direction in particular. I really didn't want to go home now, mom would kill me.

I drove for about 10 minutes until I finally made a stop. I looked up to the apartment building and went inside.

I knocked on the door a few times and as I waited, I shot my mom a message

 **12:30 Pm me : Staying at a friend's tonight, wont be home.**

 **12:31 Pm Mami: Make sure you're safe mija. xo**

The door opened "Santana? What are you doing here?" I showed her my swelling hand "Oh my God...come in." I did

* * *

 **Well here it is...I hope you all enjoyed it.** Berry is getting a bit too attached dont you think? I love drunk Brittany hahaha. Santana's apparently 'blessed' secret is spreading like wild flames. I see Quinn's still bitchy about it. Who the hell did Santana go to that hours in the night? **Until next time xoxo O.C**


	8. It's a Fight

_**Hey guys, Im sorry for the late update. Preparation for Uni and all. But hope you guys enjoy and thanks for your amazing reviews.**_

* * *

 _ **New York City - Gunther's Diner**_

 _"Hi im Santana" I stretched my hand out and she took it "What are you doing here alone?" She looked at me, but didn't answer "You're ignoring me?"_

 _"I. Im not in the mood for talking." She took another sip of her drink_

 _Chicks like these are always trouble, I would be gone already but she looks really out of it. I'm a player not an asshole, so I sat across from her in the diner._

 _I whistled to a waitress "Can I get a coke?" She nodded yes_

 _"Why are you sitting here?" She asked I really didn't know why myself_

 _"I don't know, but you look like you need a friend." I looked up to see the waitress putting down my drink_

 _"Im waiting on someone so you need to go" She's lying_

 _"My friend and I" I pointed to Damion "Have been here the whole time, and no one hasn't showed up. Im assuming you must be lying, or that person is at least a hour late"_

 _She looked me in the eyes. This woman has wonderful features, her bone structure is remarkable. She forced a smiled "Are you always this nice to strangers?"_

 _"My intention was to bring you home with me, not talk." I smirked "But, you seem distraught and Im not that much of a bitch. I'd like to know I at least tried than you hear that you got hurt."_

 _"I'm married." she said simply "Are you even old enough to be out this late?" This woman is fiery, I like it._

 _"Don't I look old enough?" I raised my eyebrows playfully she laughed. "And I don't see a ring." I glanced at her finger_

 _My phone chimed "Excuse me"_

 _ **10:30 pm D: S you never waited this long to get a girl, losing your touch?**_

 _I snorted at that_

 _ **10:30 pm me: Yeah right. There is more to this. You can go I'll see yah.**_

 _I put my phone away "Sorry about that" I looked to see D heading out. He waved and so did I_

 _"Aren't you leaving with your friend?" she asked curiously_

 _"Nope. I am leaving now though." I got up and threw away the can and went back to her "Im not leaving without you."_

 _"Im not going home with you." she said accusingly_

 _I put my hand out for her to take "As much as that disappoints me, I'll take you where you wanna go. You're a grown woman you can do whatever you want." I gave her the most charming smile I could muster_

 _She bit her lip and looked at me "Okay" she said taking my hand_

* * *

 _As we got in my car I started it up; "Where do you wanna go beautiful?" She looked at me in thought, confliction in her eyes_

 _Come away with me in the night_

 _Come away with me_

 _And I will write you a song_

 _I looked at the radio and her. I burst out in laughter. "Could that be any more of a sign?" I said smiling at her and her at me_

 _"Just take me home." she looked a lot differently now. She was smiling. She gave me her address and I took off_

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn Apartment**_

 _I looked up to the building it was a fairly nice place. "So here is your stop mam, glad I could be your uber." I grinned at her, she rolled her eyes_

 _"Your humor only proves how childish you really are." She got out of the car and I followed her "What are you doing?"_

 _"Walking you up, you never know what dangers lurk here." She looked at me incredulous_

 _"Are you serious?" I nodded with a look of duh "How do I know, you're the danger stranger?" I laughed at that as she stopped in front of a door_

 _"They are never this beautiful." I smirked "And besides, I could've turned off the road with you" She chuckled_

 _"Sure." she leaned against the door "Well thank you, for tonight."_

 _"No problem Shelby." She looked at me weird "It was on your coffee cup."_

 _She grinned "You're creepily observant." I returned her grin and gaze_

 _"And you're dangerously beautiful" she gasp at that_

 _"You can't say that." I put my hands on her hips_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Im married."_

 _"He doesn't have to know..." I kissed her on the lips and she was a goner. She opened the door and I made her scream all night_

* * *

 _ **Limo, Ohio**_

"Santana, Santana. Wake up"

My eyes fluttered open, ugh where am I? I looked around trying to make sense of where I was.

"Ouch" I was in pain as I rest on my hand

"Don't move" I turned to see Ashley with an ice pack to rest on my hand "What happened last night? You look like you fist a wall or something."

"Close" I chuckled as the memory came rushing back "The dude deserved it"

"Where were you last night anyways?" she asked changing the bandage she put on it last night

"A party. The pendejo had it coming." I don't really know if I can call her a friend, that girl is moody as fuck

"Yeah well, don't do it again." she glared at me playfully and gave me a kiss, I pulled her by the neck to savor it

"Want to make me feel better?" I gave her a sly smile as I rolled her on her back climbing on top of her.

"You're not ill, you have sprained fingers." she said as I kissed her neck and grind my hip into her. I could feel a growing bulge, I already had morning wood. This is makes it even better

"Im still in pain and as a med student." *Kiss* "You should, this will ease the pain" I grind into her some more. I could feel her wetness. I was only in my compressor shorts and bra. She was in a barely there shorts and tank.

"Mm mm" she moans in my ear "You're so naughty" she shoved me off and I landed on my back. She straddled my hips and took her clothes off. I squeezed her breast with my good hand and sucked the other in my mouth

"You're so fucking hot" I groaned out as I lift my hip to get some friction

"No no stop." she moaned out pushing me to lie down "You're gonna make me come, I want you inside me first." She pushed my boxers down and my member sprung out to freedom. She got a condom out of her bedside table and put it on me

She rode me like there was no tomorrow

* * *

"Aaah aaah, don't stop. Santana...!" "Oh Fuck!"

We both came undone. After so many orgasms Im officially done. This girl a freak, damn... I tried to pull out but she held me in place

"Yeah... don't move." She was glistening in sweat, she's really hot post-sex Im not gonna lie. I brushed some hair out of her face and tried to get comfortable on my arm.

I chuckled "Are you okay?"

"Thoroughly fucked, is more like it." She said grinning as she opened her eyes, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're welcome" I laughed as she held my member and slowly pushed it out of her.

"Ppfff" We both let out strangled breath after. She was probably sensitive and I was stifling to be honest. I rolled to the side

"That was amazing" she said cuddling next to me covering us with sheet

"Yeah you're..." My phone started to ring. I reached in my Jacket beside the bed _Blondie was on the caller Id_

I cleared my throat and answered

"Hello"

"Hi" she replied timidly in the phone

"Umm...What's up?" I looked to see Ashley getting up and heading into the bathroom

"I just wanted to know if you were alright after what happened last night." Oh

I snorted "You didn't seem to care much last night."

"I did." she chuckled "Blame it on the alcohol"

I laughed at that "Don't tell me you're an angry drunk"

"It's not funny" she giggles nonetheless

Silence...

"Im sorry for acting like a bit of a bitch." sigh how I can be angry with this girl, she's so sweet

"Abit?" I chuckle

"Hey!" she seemed offended

"It's all good Q."

"Thank you. Im gonna go. Bye." she said sweetly

"Yeah. Adios" She hung up

* * *

I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I peed and just as I went to wash my hands, there was an unopened toothbrush so I used it. I got ready in the same clothes I wore last night. The walk of shame is a bitch.

I headed out to where Ashley was on the couch. "Hey" she said looking from her laptop. School work I presume.

"Hey, Im gonna head out. I used the toothbrush in your bathroom is that okay?"

"I placed it there for you." she got up and walked up to me "Tuve un gran tiempo" as she gave me a soft kiss

"Yo tambien." I grabbed her ass "Gracias por todo" I lifted my hand to show her

"No problem, Hermosa." As she let go and returned to her seat

"Im out" I said heading out of her apartment.

I walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. It came up and a couple stepped out and not paying me any mind. Rude. I went in and pressed the ground floor button...

"Wait hold the elevator!" I heard someone shouted and I did. I was surprised to see who it was, and she seemed as well

"Santana, I didn't know you lived here." she looked at me confused

I cleared my throat "No I don't, just stayed at a friend."

"Ashley right?" I looked to her surprise

"How'd you..."

"...She lives in the building and I saw you with her at the coffee shop remember?" Oh...I glanced at her; she had a baby standing beside her about 2 yrs old

We stayed silent. Gosh this was awkward. Why the hell is this taking so long? The elevator came to a sudden stop. What the hell!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I tried pressing the buttons it didn't budge

"Language Santana" she said quickly "It happens sometimes, it will be working in about 5 minutes." She came over and pressed the big red button "That will alert them"

"Okay" Well this seems familiar. Minus the kid

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Why don't we make use of our time stuck here?" I said pressing up against her_

 _"I wouldn't object to that." she kissed me hard_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

What if she doesn't remember or she's pretending nothing happened since Im her student now. I knew she looked familiar from that coffee shop, but I haven't seen her since New York. Who knew we'd see each other here. I guess I have to test my luck.

"Shelby" I started

"Ms. Corcoran" she said firmly. Yeap I'll go with the latter

"How have you been?" I asked hesitantly

"Please Don't." She turned to me glaring

"Look Im sorr..."

"...Sorry for what? Disappearing on me or lying to me about your age." Damn

"Everyt..."

"...You know what" she lifted her hand for me to stop. Just then the elevator started to move again. "I don't need your apologies Santana."

What was I supposed to do with that? I made a lot of mistakes back in New York. I knew it was gonna catch up on me soon.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Shelby walked out not even saying bye. I walked out as well.

The kid turned around and said; "Bye mam" she waved. I couldn't help think how cute she was with long bouncing brunette hair, beautiful hazel eyes. Wow

"Bye baby girl." I said

"Come on Beth." Shelby said not even sparing me a glance.

All I could do was watch her walk away. Great now my homeroom/ history teacher probably hates me.

"You just had to Fuck the teacher didn't you Lopez." I grumbled getting in my car. Although she wasn't my teacher at that time. Was some really good... Sex. She's the walking example of _Lady in the streets, Freak in the sheets._

* * *

As I pulled up to the house I saw dad and is that...CJ? I hopped out of the car. They were playing basketball

"You got served old man!" CJ shouted

"Whatever is it was luck." Dad looked over at me holding his back breathing deeply "Hola mija"

"Hola Sirentia" I ran up to him and crushed him in a hug

"Holy shit hermano, what are you doing here?" I let go of him looking him up and down. I haven't seen him in 3 years. He went off to the army after college.

"I have a few days break. Thought I come see mi familia." he grinned at me

"Wow you look amazing, I missed you man." I really did. I loved my brother with all my heart. He has been there soo much for me. We talk a few times when he can reach us, but it was rare.

He looked me up and down "I missed you too, you've grown."

"Yeah, I'm a senior so maybe Im growing for college."

"Im proud of you Sirentia" I haven't heard that nickname in forever. Not a known fact about me, but im a great swimmer. He took about calling me that after I beat him not once but multiple times, when we were younger.

"Thank you."

"Where are you coming from? When I came this morning, mom said you were at a friend's. Now you and I both know that's the walk of shame." He laughed and pointed to my neck

I touched the spot "Mierda" he was cackling like a damn hen "Shut up." I said as I tried covering the spot with my jacket

"Lo siento" he said swinging his arm around my shoulder "Let's go, mom invited some neighbors for dinner"

"She did?" I asked as we stepped inside

"Hello Santana, nice to see you again." I looked in the family room there they were in all their glory, The Fabrays.

* * *

"He he Hey there Judy, Quinn." Fuck! Quinn probably noticed I was in the same clothes from last night. That girl aint fool she knows something's up. By that raised eyebrow, she was itching to find out.

CJ looked at me weirdly. "Why are you stuttering?" he whispered

"I'll tell you later, if mom doesn't plan on embarrassing me at dinner." I whispered back. He nodded in understanding

"Hey Tana, your home." mom came and kissed me on the cheek "Why don't you go and get ready for dinner. Also bring Quinn with yah. I'll call you girls when the others arrive." _What others?_

* * *

I went upstairs with Quinn behind me, she was awfully quiet. As I went to the closet she spoke. "You didn't sleep here last night." It was a question

"Yeah? What gave it away, the clothes?" I chuckled

"Mhmm" she muttered as she sat at the desk

I took off my Jacket and heels placing them in the closet. I went back in the room, walking to the bathroom

"I stayed with a friend."

"Who, Ashley?" that caught my attention. How the hell did she know about Ashley? I turned to her

"How do you know Ashley?" I asked curiously

"I don't." I was confused at that "I heard some cheerios talking about you and Ashley came up." Ookay then

"Well then, Im going to take a shower. Don't snoop in my room." She glared at me, all I did was laugh.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Just as I walked to the window to pass the time, I heard the door knock _"_ Come in" the door pulled open as the person appeared "Berry?"

"Quinn?" What the hell was Man hands doing here "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was invited to dinner." I said without missing a beat

"Oh so was I." She looked around "Where is Santana?"

"In the bathroom." I said matter of fact as I turned back to the window. Wow she has a great view of my house from here.

* * *

"Soo..." she started but the bathroom door open. Thank God, I wasn't about to have small talk with Berry.

"Hey Q, can you pass me another tow..." Santana looked up from fixing the towel around her waist. _Wow_ she has an amazing body. She was currently in a sports bra and her lower half covered in a towel, drying her wet hair with another

* * *

 **Santana's Pov**

"Shit"

I decided to wash my hair, so I needed another towel because the one on my head is getting soaked. So imagine the surprise of finding not one but two girls in my room. Who might I add aren't really best of friends.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?" She cleaned up nicely. I looked at them both they were apparently dressed up.

She smiled at me with bedroom eyes. Dammit I need to put clothes on. I went over to dresser fixing my hair. "Your mom invited my dad's for dinner and wanted me to come along as well"

I smiled at her "Kool"

Knock Knock

"Santana, mom said to hurry up." I heard CJ called

"I'll be there soon." I heard him walking down the steps. I turned to the girls "I'm about to get ready so, you can head downstairs." I just really wanted them out of my air right now, this tension is stifling

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

"Okay. You heard her Berry, let's go." Quinn said giving me a sweet smile. Yeap she isn't happy one bit that I'm here. I could care less

I returned her with my Rachel Berry all white teeth smile "Okay" I replied she knew; we both knew, neither of us didn't want each other here.

"See yah Tana." I looked to Santana once more and walked up to her giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, running my hand down her abs for good measures. She's soo hot. I winked at her. When I turned around, the glare Quinn was giving me was deadly.

I smirked at her "Let's go" walking pass her out the room

* * *

 **Santana's Pov**

Oh fuck...This is going to be a long ass dinner. Sigh. I looked at the clothes I picked out. Simple jeans, a black dress blouse and heels since everyone seems this is a Freaking fashion show. It's just dinner. Damn

* * *

As I went down stairs everyone was in convo except the girls.

"Santana, nice of you to join us so quickly" Dad said

I rolled my eyes "Well, it takes time to look this good."

"I for one think you look stunning" said a man beside a taller one.

I looked at him and smiled politely "See dad, someone who appreciates masterpiece" I said teasingly

"Way to stroke her already huge ego Mr. Berry" CJ laughs patting me on my head. I brushed him off and everyone laughed

"Okay everyone, dinner is served find a seat." Everyone went to the dining table and found seats. Mostly beside their families and some weird reason, I was stuck between Quinn and Rachel.

"So Santana, these are my parents." Rachel said "Leroy and Hiram"

I nodded to them "Nice to meet you sirs, you have a beautiful daughter."

* * *

 **Quinn's Pov**

"Uhem Uhem" That really caught me off guard

"Are you okay, hunny?" Judy said patting my back gently

I looked up to see everyone staring at me "Yes I'm okay, wrong pipe sorry." They all nodded in understanding

"Do you some water?" It was Santana

I gave her an all pearly white smile "No darling im fine." I said resting my palm on hers "But I do need to use the rest room, will you excuse me" I got up and went upstairs to use Santana's, but not before touching her arm. _What? I'm abit touchy tonight_

"Excuse me" I heard in the background; It sounded like Santana, so I made my way quickly. When I came out of the restroom, Santana was there looking out the window with her hands in her pocket

"Hey you good?" she asked concerned to be honest

"Im okay, just abit under the weather" I sat on the bed and she came to do the same. I don't even know what's happening with me. I have these feelings I know I shouldn't.

"Well if you need something ask." She started getting up. I grabbed her elbow and stood up with her

Her blouse collar needed fixing so I did it and looked her in the eye "There you go, _Sexi Latina_." We both laughed when I mentioned the name she has in my contacts

"Damn right" she smirked cockily

I analyzed her features. I was so close I could see a tiny scar under her lower lips. Her face showed Self-awareness, yet she still cared what others thought. Sweet, but not too much. But she is what not much people are, and that is herself.

"What?" she asked must realizing how I was staring

"Nothing" I replied. Really wish Finn was more like this. All he cared about was having me by his side like a consolation prize

I tip up my toe to reach her cheek, to give a kiss but she turned abit maybe in surprise and it caught the side of her mouth.

We both caught in surprise as we gasped "What are you doing?" she asked as she stared in my eyes. We were so close we could feel each other's shallow breath.

* * *

 **Santana's Pov**

The way I was feeling at it moment was unfamiliar. In my life, I've never had been this nervous when it comes to girls. Quinn is so close I could just lean in a bit and kiss her, but is that what she really wants?

"I don't know." She leaned in abit. She looked so unsure. I touched her face with just the tip of my fingers and caressed her jaw line.

"May I?" I asked barley above a whisper, fearing to break the air that surrounds us. I glanced from her lips to her eyes and examined her whole features. _Man this girl is beyond beautiful._

She nodded and before she could think it over, I kissed her. _Oh my good deity._ The air felt like everything that surrounded us was completely gone.

* * *

"Oh my Im s…" I heard as we both looked to the door "What the hell are you doing?!" It was Judy. _Shit_

Quinn was now out of my personal space "Mom it's not what it looks like"

"It isn't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, well tell her to wipe your lipstick off" I reached my hand up so quickly. She shook her head disappointedly at me

"Wait a minute" I asked confused "What is wrong with us kissing? You know im gay"

"Yes I knew. But my daughter isn't and won't be" she grabbed Quinn by her elbow and started to drag her down the step

"Ma stop you're not allowed to make decisions for me, I thought we've established that after…." Quinn said trailing off at the end, looking at me

Just then the remaining occupants started gathering at the door and mom and dad came in.

"What in the world is happening up here?" dad said

Judy looked at me in disgust "Just keep your daughter away from mine" she said as she trailed pass them "Quinn lets go"

* * *

 **Quinn's Pov**

I looked at the Lopez's apologetic "Im so sorry." I don't even know what got over me. _Oh MY God, I just cheated on Finn again_. I looked to see the midget clearly pissed but also like she figured something out

"I have to go" I said walking pass them and heading out but before I turned around "Rachel, can I have a word" I smiled that which was reserve for the bridge dweller

She walked over clearly on the same page "Yes Quinn, Im sorry for whatever might have happened and I assur…."

"Cut the crap Berry" I whispered sinisterly "I know you know what happened, and I'd appreciate you keep your big trap closed. If you dare mention this to anyone, especially Finn..." I stepped up to her as she stepped back a bit "I will personally make it a duty to ruin the rest of your high school career."

"I would never do su…"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear what you may or may not do." I hissed "I know what your game is. Just know that no matter what Finn will always come back to _ME."_

I turned to leave when I heard "What about Santana? You're clearly falling for her" _This bit... don't say it Quinn she's trying to rile you up "_ You can't have them both Quinn. This isn't Sam or Puck. She can't play them and expect to keep them around."

I turned to her with a deep glare. _'"_ Enjoy her while you can Berry, because they always leave you for me in the End." I went home

* * *

 **Burnnn. Wow that was a long chapter and you guys deserved it. What do you guys think? Dont forget to review, favorite and follow. Until next time xoxo O.C**


	9. Confusion

**Hey Hey Hey! Awesome People of Fanfic Universe. I missed ya'll. Im sorry for my tardiness of updating. With school and all activities I've been busy. But, I couldn't keep you all waiting any longer. Thank you for your lovely reviews, Favs, Follows. Best audience ever.**

 **Reaction to the Reviews:**

J.B. chapter 8 . Sep 6

Really hating Quinn in this. **Im sorry hun. I know, she's quite bitchy. I really didn't want to stray from the characters personality. Hope she wins you over**

H06 chapter 8 . Sep 6

Great chapter . **Thank you darling muah**

Guest chapter 8 . Sep 6

Is it wrong for me to want Santana with Rachel, Quinn, Shelby, and Ashley! You make her chemistry with all of them to good! **Thank You. Thats Santana's Player ways coming out lol. Shes so charming.**

Guest chapter 8 . Sep 6

Fricken love this story, love Santana and her sassy attitude but how she still recoils when her mami speaks to her, would love to see her in some trouble with her mami maybe a grounding to pass the time how they would cope bein together for a week or 2 while she is grounded couldn't imagine it would be much fun them :) can't stop reading it love the way u write the characters X look forward to next update. **I Know Right. Thanks x**

Guest chapter 8 . Sep 6

Wait, I have so many question right now. Is Beth Santana's daughter? Is Shelby Rachel's mother? Where is Russell? I can't wait for more. **Ooo so many questions. I like. Cant answer though ;) xo**

 **Next Chapter for ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **McKinley High**

"Santana Lopez, can you enlighten the students of McKinley of what's going on downstairs." I slammed my locker at that, because what the fuck!

"What the fuck are you talking about Jew Fro?" I stepped up to him as he looked like he was going to piss himself

"There is rum…"

"Okay you're going to pick carefully the next words coming from your mouth. Or, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on yah ass."

"But you live in Adja…" I slammed him in the locker "Okay okay, I was in the girls locker room." _What the…Im not even going to ask_ "And some of the girls thought you were hot and said you have a p..." I squeezed him tighter "Ouch... a penis."

"What would it mean the hell to you?"

"Let go please." I didn't even realize I was holding him so tight. I did let him go

"Answer me." He looked like a freaken kitten

"It doesn't, I just want to confirm if it's true or not. Quinn would kill me" _Quinn_

"Why would she do anything?"

"You're off limits to the slushies and if I did anything without your permission, I'd be cooked goose." That's interesting. They already know I'm gay and there are rumours, what could be the worst thing that could happen.

"Hey Shaqueera!" _Fuck. I spoke too quickly "_ I predicted right the first time didn't I" _Karofsky this asshole_. He and his friends surrounded me "You do have balls" They all laughed

They started closing in on me "Back the fuck up you fucking ape." I dropped my bag. They all reverted back a bit on that. _I was ready to drop kick their ass_

Karofsky looked at the others uncertain "What are you gonna do, fight like a dude? You have parts might as well do."

As he was about to pounce, Mr Shue came up "Hey guys break it up. Get away from my student, or else your coach will hear about this." He said in authority. They seemed to recoil at that and looked at me

"You got lucky freak." I glared at them as they walked away. I picked up my bag and turned to Shue

"Are you okay?" we were headed to glee club. It was my first time so I have audition.

"Im good, ive ran into to deeper crap than those pendejos." He looked at me confusing clearly on his face

"Pendejos they are" he was grinning. I laughed _I wonder if he actually knows what the hell im talking about._

I saw some kids from the club already getting inside. I headed in as I saw quite a few familiar faces.

* * *

"Okay guys welcome back!" Shue said excitingly. A chorus of cheers resounded as we found seats.

"Santana!" I heard. It was Rachel in the front waving me over. I walked up to her

"Hey gorgeous" Some of the kids were eyeballing me. I didn't pay them any mind. I sat beside Rachel and she place her arm through mine

"Nice of you guys to join us" Shue said towards the door where Finn, Quinn and others were coming in.

Quinn was holding hands with Finn laughing. She didn't see me yet. When she looked up, she seemed shocked. After what happen at dinner the other day we didn't talk about it.

* * *

 **Quinn's Pov**

I was abit shocked to be honest, although I knew she would be here. I went to sit in my usual seat with Finn in the row behind Berry.

"If you all notice we have a new member, Santana." Shue motioned to Santana

"What happened to the others Mr Shue?" Finn asked

Mr Shue went to write on his board. I see he hasn't stopped doing that.

"Well, they didn't meet the requirement to the judges." We all nodded in understanding

"Wait, how did she get in?" Kitty asked "We don't know if she's any good"

"I heard from reliable source." Shue looked at Berry. I rolled my eyes at that. _Typical_

"That she is very talented." Rachel is grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Don't panic everyone, I handpicked her myself. But, she is going to audition." She pushed Santana to the front

"Okay!" Shue clapped his hands "Take the floor"

* * *

 **Santana's Pov**

 _This is awkward._ I went towards the band and took up an electric guitar. I spoke to band and headed in the middle of the floor.

"I chose this song because" I started tuning the guitar "It just fits perfectly with my life and I hope you guys can relate"

" _Gravity is working against me_

 _And gravity wants to bring me down_

Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

"Woo child sing it" a guy said…. I only it was a guy because of his hair and features

 _Oh, gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

 _[2x:]_

 _Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees_

I looked at the others and they are intrigued or they're really good at schooling their features. I looked to the side and saw Shelby and her daughter at the door. Focusing again on the music, I just lost myself

 _Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
Oh gravity has taken better men than me (how can that be?)_

I closed my eyes at that because I remembered Damion. He was such a great guy, so much better than me. All I do is go around and screw people over.

Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is

 _C'mon keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where keep me where the light is (oh, oh)"_

I strummed the last chord. I totally forgot where I was for a second. Everyone started slow clapping until it was full on cheers.

"Alright guys, wasn't that amazing" Shue said coming up to me. All I could do was grin at him

I looked up to see some not so pleased including Kitty "So what do you think" I pointed to her "Did I meet your requirements mam?" I smirked at her

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes "You're okay. Could use a little work though" tilting her head to the side and cross arm

"I can take that" I replied.

"Let's get started" Shue said taking over I went to sit and Rachel latched onto me like a damn magnet. I could just feel eyes on me

* * *

 **Ring Ring**

The bell rang for after hours.

"Okay gleeks see you next week." We all started gathering our stuff

"So what you did was amazing, even better than rehearsal." Rachel said smiling at mw I returned it

"Yeah I know. I kind of just lost myself into it" I said lifting my bag on my shoulder while she finished packing. I looked around some were lingering and others heading out

Rachel walked up to me "And it was so damn sexy. Made me feel things" I raised my eyebrows at that

"Yeah" I pulled her in by her waist loop "Tell me more about that" I bit her ear she gasped

"Get a room!" Kitty shouted in our direction, as she walked pass us

"Geez Berry horny much?" it was Quinn this time walking out with Frankenteen

I looked away from her and back to Rachel "Let's go" I kissed her forehead and draped my hands around her as we headed out

* * *

As we headed to the parking lot we heard bit of rumble "I saw the way you were looking at her" It was Finn and Quinn

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said

"Don't what me; you're supposed to be my girlfriend." Finn grabbed Quinn's elbow

"Hey let go of her!" Kitty shouted trying to get him off her, which wasn't working

 _I have to stop this "'_ Hey what is going on here?!" I jogged over with Rachel following

"Speak of the devil" Kitty said rolling her eyes _What the fu.._

"Wooah what does that mean?" I asked confused

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend" The giant said trying to intimidate me with his height

I looked around to everyone "What the hell are you talking about?" I circled him. _I was being prepared for whatever this fucker is even thinking of doing_

He was eyeing me "I heard things" he glanced in Kitty's direction trying to be subtle I saw it I don't think if anyone else did. Kitty head was cast down

"Look, I don't care what the hell you heard Im not stealing your girl. We're just good friends"

"You're lying" he said and shoved me. _O hell to the fucking no_

I clenched my jaw and fixed my clothes….. _Fuck this guy has a damn death wish_

"Listen you fucking ape" I said menacingly. I was glaring and advancing on him. Apparently he got the message because he was backing up.

I looked at him and smirked "I don't need to steal your girl" I look to Quinn "She knows where to find me, if she wants a the greatest moments of her life" To be honest I kind of meant it

He swung at me, but I was quicker. I kneed him in the balls and he fell to the ground. "haaaa, you…yo..yo!" he could barely talk _Good_

I looked to Quinn "Get in the car" I opened the car doors with my key and headed in

When she did Kitty was still standing there looking between us and Finn whose still on the ground

I drove the car beside her and said "Coming?" I raised my eyebrows in question. She hesitated but got in

"See yah asshole!" I drove off with the girls

* * *

I dropped Rachel off, which left Kitty, Q and I.

"Soo…" I looked in the rearview mirror at Kitty "What is going on between the two of you?" she said looking at Quinn beside her and then at me

"Nothing' "Nothing" Quinn and I both said at the same time at glanced at her through the mirror

"Mhmm" Kitty smirked nogging Quinn and wiggling her eyebrows

"Just drop it ok" Quinn said exasperated

"Alright" Kitty replied. Then she pointed to a house "That's me" she started gathering her bag.

I pulled over to the side walk and she got out. I followed her. I really need to talk to her and find out what she was saying to Fucktard

"Hey hold on" I said walking with her to her door "Is anyone home?" she shook her head no "I want to talk to you about something"

I looked to the car, Quinn was staring so I shoved Kitty to move along. As soon as we got inside I said; "What the hell have you been telling Finn?" she looked surprised for a second but steeled her face

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me" I fist the wall where she stood. She jumped. I was currently invading her space

She looked everywhere but me. "I just told him to watch you and Quinn. I was trying to get him to get you to stay away from her."

"Why would you do that?" _Like really this chick is bat shit crazy_

"You're bad for her" I chuckled at that and looked at her

"And why is that?" I shifted closer. Maybe that was a bad idea. She gasped I looked her in her eyes and they were a lot darker. _Shit this was definitely not my intention_

"You're a womanizer. And you're disgusting "She said trying to sound intimidating

"Sure." I started pulling away but she grabbed me by my shirt collar "Wait"

"Quinn is waiting for me. What the fuck is your problem?" She looked aside in thought. She slid her hand from my collar and went to her knees. _O fuck_

"What what..are you….?" This is not happening "Hey no stop" I moved her away from me and headed out as quickly as possible

* * *

 **Quinn's Pov**

 _What is she doing so long?_ I had been in the car for atleast 5 minutes. I got out of the car and stood lean against the door. Just then I saw her coming out the front door with lightning speed

"What were you doing so long?" I asked she looked confused

"Nothing just lets go" she replied. I went in the front seat and looked at her. I examined her for a bit. Her zipper was down and it wasn't before she… _omg_

"Are you serious? You couldn't keep it in your pants, for just a couple of minutes?"

I said pointing down to her crotch she reached down quickly and zipped the zip

"It's not what it looks like. Besides even if I did, it would have nothing to do with you Prom Queen." She replied calmly which was shocking. _This girl_

"Whatever" I couldn't help but smile inwardly

* * *

 **Santana's Pov-** **Lima Heights Adjacent**

I pulled up to Quinn's house and shut the engine off. "Soo…"

"…Sooo" she said I chuckled

"Are we going to talk about what happened the other day?"

"Nothing happened" okay so that is how it's going to happen okay. I pulled my seat belt and caught her face in a searing kiss.

"Omg" I heard her say. But she returned the kiss. Luckily the glasses were tint. I pulled her over the console into my lap. God bless these cheerleading skirts.

"You're so sexy" I said caressing her side. She grinded down onto my member, which was getting hard "Fuck"

"Oooo. Santana" she muttered as I bit her neck and squeezed her ass. I tried reaching uner her skirt but she stopped me "No. No Stop. We cant do this" she said trying to get up. I held her in place.

"Why not?" I asked grinding up into her. She rested her head on my shoulder and returned the movement

"We are not going to have sex in your car." I sighed and looked out the window. It was already dark outside. The streets were clear with only cats and dogs strolling.

"We weren't going to have sex" I said lifting her head to look at me. When she looked at me, she gave me a raised eyebrow

"okay, yeah things were getting a bit heated. I would make our first time special. You're worth more than this." She bit her lip and cover her face

"I cant believe I made out with you in the front seat of a car" I heard giggling. I laughed at her state

"I know" I hugged her against me. Ive never been this turned on in my life. And it kind of meant something. I felt different. _Will I ever get her girl like her, for more than just a night?_ Frankenteen is so damn lucky

I heard a chuckle "Why do you call him that?" she leant back and look at me

"What?" I asked confused

"Frankenteen, why do you Finn that?" oh _Did I say that out loud?_

"He's freakishly tall and dumb. How can a girl like you, be with a guy like that?" I asked really interested to know

"It's complicated" she replied getting off and sitting back in the passenger seat "Its expected of me and I need to be on top"

"Why do you need to be on top?" I asked. Because she really shouldn't care so mucha bout opoularity

She was looking ahead through the front glass. The night was calm with just a few sounds here and there

"My dad isn't around. He was the one who had all the money to send me to college. So with him out of the picture, I need the scholarship which cheerleading provides." Oh. I feel her. That's a good reason

"I get that" She reached for the door. But with hesitation she turned back to me.

"Thank you" she kissed me soo deep, I felt like melting. Normally I was the one doing the melting. _Damn_

I was lost for words when she pulled back "Umm.." I tried saying. She giggled

"See you around, sexi Latina" I laughed at that. She opened the door and headed to her house. I watched as she got in. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I drove the remaining way to my house.

* * *

Why is the house soo dark? I wondered as I opened the front door. Isn't CJ supposed to be home?

"Yo CJ are you here?" I shouted up the stairs. No answer. So I started turning some lights on. As I approached the Kitchen I heard a gun crack. _Holy shit_

"Don't move" I heard. Then everything around me went dark

* * *

 **Im about to have a heart attack. What the hell just happen? Im out lol. Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I love John Mayer's song Gravity. If you dont know it, check it out. So until next time xoxo O.C**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello lovelies. Yes I haven't given up on you, Im still here. You have begged and plead for this update. And im deeply sorry for waiting this long after a cliffhanger such as Chapter 9's ending. I love you all for your amazing reviews, favs and follows. This chapter is very answerable-" is that correct" im not sure. Anyways it brings back some scenes that needed addressing and clarity from previous chapters. I write everything for a purpose. I think every story needs background. So here you go Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Where do you go my lovely? I want to know"_ _**What up USA It's your girl Megan on hot 103 FM. It's a beautiful day. Sun is shining. Get out and enjoy nature.**_

What the hell…Where am? I started looking around. My hands were tied together and feet. My mouth had tape. I started swishing around. Then I heard a door pull

"Oh you're awake, awesome. Great to see you again Sanpez" O fuck why am I so dizzy. I tried moving side to side trying to see who the hell was speaking to me.

"Who are you?" I asked tiredly as the person kept doing whatever he was doing.

"Don't hurt yourself." he caught me before I tumbled over with the chair

"Who are you?" I tried again my vision was getting better. He had a mask over his face. He came over to me with a first Aid kit

"Who me?" He pointed to himself while dabbing my bruised forehead with alcohol. "No one important, but I am glad to see you again Sanpez" Sanpez? _I just can't seem to remember where I heard that name before and that voice_

* * *

"Ouch" the alcohol burnt. I pulled away. He started packing up the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry about the whole dramatics." He said pointing towards the whole scene "But I had to do it." He took a picture of me.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" _I sure as hell aint gonna be weak in front of this motherfucker._ He sighed and sat on a table in a corner.

"Sanpez chill out, you'll figure out eventual." Holy mother of …. _OMG . I know. It can't be._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Lopez get your ass up!" He said urging me to get up_

" _You dropped kick my ass dude!"_

" _Stop being a pussy" I laughed and so did he_

" _I am what I eat" He kept going on and on talking smack. I looked at him. He was distracted. It's my turn. I quickly got in position and swept him off his feet in one smooth motion. He was now on his back._

" _Holy Shit! How the heck did you do that?" He held his arm that he landed on_

 _I hopped up and got in fighting position despite the pain. "Im learning from the best."_

 _He started getting up slowly. "Good distraction." I gave him a smudge smile "But not great." What the fuck! "Need a lot of work. I don't think you were made for this"_

 _That caught me off guard "What the hell are you yapping about? I thought you said I had potential."_

" _I did say that." He walked off heading to the door._

" _Hey wait a sec." I grabbed his shoulder. O shit wrong move. I landed on my back in split seconds_

 _He was cackling like a damn hyena "What the fuck Damion!?"_

" _That's how to do a great distraction." Is he serious?_

" _You could've serious injured me you jackass. Don't you want me to have kids? Don't you want God children? You motherfucker…!" I got up ready to kick his sorry ass_

" _Sanpez chill out, you'll figure out eventual." He headed out. What is he talking about?_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Damion?" I whispered trying to make sense of all this. "This can't be" I grumbled over and over again

"I didn't get that?" he asked

"I saw you die" I stared at him intensely just wishing I could break the mask with only a look. "They said you were dead" He got up and went to a mini fridge taking out a beer

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took out a key ring and pulled the beer cap. I recognize it. I gave him for his 13th birthday.

"I gave you that key ring for your 13th birthday"

"Shit" I heard. It was barely said over a whisper but the room echoed. I heard him.

"Tell me what the hell happened!" I shouted angrily.

"You were always observant Sanny" He let out a strangled laughed

"Don't play with me D. Take off that damn mask so I can see your damn face!" He slowly did. I gasped in surprise. It's really him. I can't believe he was alive all this time.

"I don't...I can't. How di..?"

"…Im sorr…."

"..No. I don't want to hear that word. Tell me how is this shit possible. You were dying. They said at the hospital you were dead!"

"It's a lot complicated than you think. You may not know why but you will eventual" He came over and untied the ropes.

"Stop with the 'you will know eventually' bullshit and tell me D."

As soon as I was free, I stood up quickly and gave him a fist right in jaw and kneed him. He fell to the ground. I quickly cuffed him to an adjacent wall, with a handcuff attached to his waist. I tried to find my way out of the abandoned loft.

"Santana, wait!" I heard him say

I couldn't find a way out. I looked back at him "Where is my family? Where am I ?"

"You're still in Ohio and everyone is where they always were." I heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. It was a call from someone named Simone.

"Who is Simone?" I asked him

"She's my partner?"

"What do you mean Partner?" I don't trust him

"She is my work partner."

"What are you some freaking Cop?" I wouldn't put it pass him; He was dead for crying out loud.

He shook his head and pulled his right foot to his hand. He suddenly took out a key and unlocked the cuff.

"What the Fuck dude, how'd you do that?" The phone stopped

"Don't worry about that" He grabbed the phone from me. I was in a frozen state. He redialled the number

" **Why didn't you answer me, I was worried sick?"** I heard on the other end of the line

"I untied her and she cuffed me" I heard a giggle

" **How the hell did a girl beat you?"** He looked me over

"Shut up. She didn't beat me. But I did train her. She hasn't forgotten I see" he said smiling in my direction. I glared at him as I crossed my arm. I was still pissed

" **Well good luck with that. Boss said to hurry up and fill the civilian in; we need to get things done"** The woman on the line said

"I will see yah later" Damion replied

" **Okay kool"** The conversation ended

He hung up the phone and started getting on his jacket. "We have to go now" he said. He pressed a button on his watch and the door opened. _Son of a bitch_

"You are CIA, aren't you" I asked as I followed him. I kept looking around to find out where we are. _This shit is crazy._

"CIA…psssh. Guess again"

"Why the hell aren't you telling me anything?" We got out to the front of the building on an unknown street. He pointed to a car. Get in.

"Why in all fucks name would I do that?" Just then I heard a gun crack and cold metal on my skin

"Get in the car" I heard the voice said. It was a woman

"D, what the hell!" he shrugged and got in the car. I started moving.

"Hurry!" She shoved me

"Okay okay geez. No need to abuse me."

As we got in the car, it drove off immediately. I turned to look at the woman beside me.

"Damn" She turned her head to look from the window and at me

"What are you staring at?" she asked confused

"Uhem, Nothing." She looked terrifying. Beautiful but terrifying as fuck

I looked to the rearview mirror to see Damion smirking at me. "Havent changed I see Lopez."

"Shut the hell up, you dead ass now alive motherfucker. I still don't trust you. And this wonder woman beside me" I sneered at them both

"Watch it!" The woman said.

I turned to her and gave her a once over "Who are you, Olivia Pope?" she glared at me and I heard Damion trying to hide his laughter

"Uhem" He cleared his throat "Santana this is my partner Simone, Simone my long time best friend Santana."

"Really..This is the idiot teenager I have to deal with?" She asked. I was confused.

"Idiot… Deal with….woah, hold up" I looked between D and her "What is going on?" No one answered. I just sat back in my seat realizing, I wouldn't get any answers.

* * *

"Here we are" D said. I looked out the window. We were at the front some mansion.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"This is the residents of the man that ordered us to kill you." _What the hell. Omg im gonna die. Im gonna leave my parents. I haven't even have sex with Quinn yet. I think I lo.._

"Sanpez!" I came back to reality "Don't panic"

"Don't panic? Are you fucking kidding me? You just tell me someone ordered you to kill me. Why the fuck shouldn't I panic? You came into my house knocked me out with a gun and tied me up in an abandon building!" I said all in one breath. They both looked at me like im a freakin psycho.

"Calm down. That was on my part. But we had to do it." Simone said. Damion just nodded

"Im sorry San. Just trust me okay." He said…I looked to the building contemplating

"Who is this man?" I asked

"He is just a rich snob. I met him back in New York. His name is Russell." Simone replied

"We got a call from him a week ago. He said he saw you with his daughter." Damion said

"Wait, his daughter?" I asked confused "This man wants to kill me because he saw me with his daughter?"

"That's not all. Wait aren't you gonna ask who is his daughter?" Damion raised his eyebrow at me

I rolled my eyes "Who?"

"Quinn Fabray"

* * *

"Ha ha ha . Very funny. Is this some prank, am I being pranked right now" I said looking for cameras "Is this some sick joke. Are you not Damion and wearing some weird mask?" I squeezed his face

He bat my hands away "Stop"

Simone giggle "This girl is funny" suddenly I was shoved back in the seat "Look you. This isn't a joke and I wouldn't waste my time on the likes of you so shut up. We didn't come here to joke. Trust me if he didn't know you." She pointed to D "You'd be dead and I'd be the one to pleasurably do the dirty deed." She turned serious and had fire in her eyes. _wow intense_

 _Now I believe_ …She let me up and I smooth the wrinkles on my jacket. I looked to her and smirked "I love a sexy woman holding me down and shit, but not like this." She rolled her eyes in frustration. I chuckled.

I looked at the house in thought. And went over everything. _Just great. Just awesome. This girl who I really like dad hates me that much already. FUccckkkk_

"What's the other reason he hates me this much?" I asked

"Remember what happened in New York.."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey Sanpez. What are we looking for?" D asked_

" _He said it would be here?" I said panicking. "Look over that side for a chip"_

" _What? Who sent you here anyways?" he asked_

" _That guy that came up to us the other day. He told me to 'acquire' a chip" He looked at me weirdly "Yeah that sounded weird in my ear too. But he threatened my family if I didn't" I explained to him_

" _Whats his name?"_

" _He didn't say. Just initials RF. I didn't even get a good look on his face, shit just went by so quickly"_

" _What about the cops?" He asked_

" _Dude. You know about the Bronx and how they see Latinos. Makes no sense"_

 _He shook his head in understanding. "Let's hurry then. I feel weird about this."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"That's the night you got shot by those cops." I whispered "You died. Or so I thought you were. Why did you fake your death?"

"I didn't fake my death. But I was shot. But the men that took me away weren't real cops."

"What?" I was lost

"They were there for the chip too." Simone answered "He thinks you're with his daughter to get back at him, by hurting her."

"That's bullshit. How was I supposed to know? It was mere coincidence I moved here where his family lives." I said

"He doesn't know that. But those guy that took me away, wants to know where is that chip and he will do whatever it takes not to spoil his reputation. Even if it means getting you out of the picture."

* * *

We drove to a very secluded area. And he parked. Simone got out.

"Call me, when everything is in place" she said to D "See you soon, bean head" she said smirking

"Bye beautiful" I replied. She rolled her eyes.

He began driving again. We stayed silent for a while. Mostly him giving me space. I crawled in the front beside him

"You work for them?" he looked at me

"Who?" He asked

"The guys who took you away. The ones searching for the chip."

He sighed

"Why are you in this D?" I continued "You were to go to college and be a big time record producer" I was concerned

"That's what we planned. Yes. But you were made for that. I was made for this." He said

"No you weren…"

"…..Yes I was San!" he slammed his hand on the staring wheel. I jumped in shock. "My dad made it an effort every day to teach me how to fight. He pulled me in this life."

 _Silence….._

"Im sorry D."

We stayed silent throughout the rest of the ride. It was really late when he drove up to my house. He parked the car.

"Im the one that should be saying sorry. I saw how you were after my 'so called death'. All you've been through was my fault." Tears started streaming down both of our faces

"I get it D. We all have skeletons in our closets. I wasn't a saint back in New York either." I said

"I know dude. Karma is a bitch" he replied

"I was getting better here man. Less alcohol and heavy partying."

"Everyone knows that wasn't an option in somewhere like Ohio. Look at this place." He motioned to the community with his hand. I shoved him and we both laughed. He's obviously trying to break the air

"But seriously man. I like it here."

"I believe you. So what about that Quinn girl?"

I looked out at her house "I don't know man, the one girl I actually think I'd change for."

"Really? Sanpez tied down?" He teased

"I didn't say tied down. Hold that thought for the far future. But she is a nice girl one you'd dream about having you know." He shook his head looking lost in thought

"Well I have to go get a plan set out. Stay low key. Don't tell anyone okay?" He looked at me with hope and promise. I know that look. Hes going to take care of me like he always did

"I trust you." He smiled. I returned it. He engulfed me in a tight hug

"I missed you Sanny." I held him just as close

"Missed you too D." I replied

* * *

As soon as I got inside the house, he drove off. I went straight to my room and took a shower.

"Mija!" I heard my mom. She knocked on the door. "Dinner is ready!"

"Im in the shower!" I replied. "I'll be out soon!"

I stood under the heated water trying to wash off the time I was away. Everything felt so surreal. Damion is alive. I can't believe what happened today, what I heard. Why did I say yes to that freakin hobo to get anything in the first place? Every time I try to get rid of New York out my life, it keeps coming back.

I turned off shower and got out. As I came in the room my phone rang.

 _Caller ID: Quinn_ Damn just the person I should be staying away from

"Lopez" I answered

" **Is that really how you answer your phone?"** she asked

"Yeah, duuuh. Im from the Bronx. Im hella badass" I said cockily. _Ironically being from the Bronx is getting me in deep badass shit._

" **Whatever"** she said. I could see her rolled eyes

I chuckled "What's up Blondie?"

" **O im back to Blondie? No beautiful or sexy?"** She asked obviously teasing my lack of wittiness

"The whole world knows you are. But I don't want your boyfriend to think im taking you away."

" **Aren't you? I wish you were"** she said hopefully

I sighed in the headset "I don't like competing for anyone, and all the games. Maybe you should stick to him" I was pushing her away I knew it

" **Really? Don't you think I don't like the games either? You think you're the only one thinking this is a game?"** She was getting frustrated now

"No I don…."

"… **You have all these girls around hanging all over you"**

"You have a boyfriend. As far as I know Im single. If you wanted me, you'd get rid of him."

" **Bu…"** she tried I interrupted

"Let me finish…You know what to do if you want me. Randomly making out with me and going back to him, is not my game. You either want me or you don't. Im not a fuckin toy."

She sighed **"I know that, but it takes time. We've been together for so long before you came. I can't throw him away like that for uncertainty. You're not innocent in this game for two…"**

"…I know I have things to get rid of. But I can't change overnight."

" **I didn't say you should..."**

"You wish I could."

Silence…..

"But as I said before. Stick to him. We'll find a way if it was meant to" I hung up

* * *

 **Well Well Well...To be honest I was a bit iffy about this chapter. I hope you like it and went like WHAT ...We get to see a bit of Santana's pass catching up. I hope to update soon. I have some ideas...** And to that reader that bravely PM'd me muah **Until next time xoxo O.C**


	11. Figuring it out

**Okay so Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Im sooo sorry for the delays and all. I still love you for sticking around. Dedicated fans are the best muah.**

* * *

 **McKinley High- 1** week before Christmas

 **Quinn's POV**

Things have been so complicated lately. For some weird reason Russell is around, saying he move in Columbus or wherever. Wasn't listening. Finn has been all over me a lot these days. Santana is hardly around, even if she is around there is a different girl almost every week. Berry mostly though sticking on her like hot glue. Who in this world would choose Berry over me; I'm not perfect but with Santana, Damn that girl certainly made me feel like I was worth it.

"Hey Quinny. What you looking at?" There was a pale hand waving in front of me bringing me out of my trance. I didn't realize I was staring at the School entrance waiting to see her come in. No such luck it seems.

"Britt Britt glad you're here. What's up?" I couldn't help return her contagious energy

We started walking to home room. "Nothing. Isn't the weather beautiful today?" She spinned in the corridors

I giggled "It sure is." We reach Ms Corcoran's home room and she was at the front greeting us. Britts and I found our regular seats and sat down

"Well class. Glad to see you all. How was the weekend?" There were grumbles and bored looks. "Glad you enjoyed it." She laughed. Suddenly the door burst open

"Sorry Im late." It was Santana. She looked so restless. I haven't been seeing her that much these past days. Not even by her house. I need to talk to her.

Barely sparing her a look, Shelby said "Nice of you to have joined us Miss Lopez"

Santana smiled at her like an old friend and said "It's all my Pleasure maam." I could've sworn I saw an eye roll from Shelby. She's never really annoyed by someone like this before. If ever. She's kind and genuine. That's why I gave up Beth to her. To have a real life with a great person such as Shelby.

"Quinn, Quinn. Are you listen Ms. Fabray?" I heard. It was Shelby. I looked around, everyone was staring. I caught Santana's eyes. She was staring into my soul. "Quinn?" Shelby came into my line of sight.

"Ummm… yeah I am, just a bit under the weather." I smiled at her concern. She rest her hand on my shoulder.

"If you need anything let me know." She said. I nodded.

"Okay good" she turned back to the class

I turned to look in the direction of Santana. She looked at me with concern. I waved to her and smiled. She returned the wave only difference with that damn sexy smirk of hers _. Is sexy always etched on her features?_ _Okay I need to concentrate._ I feel like a damn cat I heat.

I felt a nudged in my side. It was Brittany. "Yeah Britt?" I whispered trying not to disturb the class

"You're squirming. You look like Lord Tubbington." _What the hell is she…_

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused

"You look horny Quinn, Horny in class. You look like a heating cat." _A heating what?_

"A cat in heat Britt. …A cat in heat. And no im not, where'd you get that idea" I shuffled a bit uncomfortable

"Isnt it the same thing?" she asked.

"Continue Please Britt"

"Anyways. I think it has to do with the hottest womanizer in McKinley." She rubbed her hands together like she has developed a conspiracy theory.

"You're crazy. Focus." I giggled at the look on her face.

"You know im right."

"Im….. not…. listening….." I drew out teasingly. We stopped fooling around eventually and focused on the class.

* * *

 **Santana's Pov**

"Lopez, Lopez. You're zoning out on me man" I look from where I was staring at her…I turned my focus to Puck

"Yeah, what were you saying?" I was putting books in my locker

"Im planning a Christmas shindig and New Year's Eve Party. What you think? Are you up for it? We could get the ladies?..." _I completely zoned out again. I looked in her direction again. This time our eyes met. She was talking to some cheerios by her locker. How the heck can staying away from someone, makes you so much closer to them?_

"Dude what's your problem today?" Puck said looking in the direction I was "Seriously lezbro…"

I stopped him at that "Thought I told you not to call me that "Noah" I smirked at him

"ooo so its Noah now?"

"Yeah that's what you get" I shoved him. He bumped into the Quinn and her Cheerios. _When did they get here?_

"Sorry Ladies" Puck said running his hand, through that damn thing in his head

I shook my head leaning against my locker and someone finding my phone all of a sudden interesting.

"So are you ladies coming to my Shindig this weekend?" I heard him ask

"Maybe. If you promise it will be better than your other lame ones" I snorted at that. I could feel him glaring at me

I had to step him. I looked from my phone. "With me there, it's sure to be spectacular. You ladies are the icing on the cake." _I looked between them obviously avoiding her_ "That I'd be more than happy to taste." I gave them the most charming smile I could muster.

"That's it! Im sick of this! " I immediately looked at her she was walking off... I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes. She then ran to the bathroom

"Whats her problem?" I got up from leaning against the locker and made to go after her put someone stopped me with a hand on my chest

"So you're taking me to the party right?" a cheerio named Brie said. I looked at her. Damn shes hot..aaa

"God dammit. Ummm.. Id love to." She smiled at that "But.." Her smile fell "Im going alone. See yah!" I shouted as I head off to the direction Quinn went

"Where you going, we haven't finished talking yet!" Puck Shouted as I went into the bathroom

" _ **I just keep thinking about her and all she does is breaking me into pieces Britt"**_ I heard her say… _They were in a cubicle I hid in the one beside it quietly._ I heard sobbing

" **I can't take it anymore, she just came and mess up my perfect life. It's just another semester until high school is over for us, I can't fall in love all over again."** She sniffled. Seem like she was on the phone. Cause I didn't hear any replies

" **Okay, I will. But it's hard."** _Silence "See_ **you later. Love you too Britts and thanks. I really needed to get it all out"** She giggled Brittany maybe said someone silly **"Bye Britt"**

"Uhem…" She cleared her throat. She flushed the toilet and came out. As she was washing her hands, I came out of my cubicle… She looked up so quick.. "How'd you get in here? I closed the door"

I smiled sympathetic at her "You must have forgotten." I slowly walked up to the sink beside her and turned to her.

She took a step back "Were you listening to my conversation?"

"I didn't want to. But I did." I look at her serious

"How dar…."

"…No listen." I interrupted "I know how you feel, to have someone in here" I took her hand and pointed it to my heart "And not have them like this" I held her close to me "I want to be with you.."

"Bullshit! That is Utter bullshit…how is that real when you have all these girls" She held her hand to her forehead and started pacing around. I let her be…. "I want you to fight for me Santana. I want this." She motioned between us "But this thing you're doing, doesn't prove to me that you're worth leaving Finn for."

"Isn't us being together enough" I replied

"Isn't this enough.." She trailed off and snorted. She looked at me with soo much pain "All of this is almost over. High school. Im going to college. I have my daughter to look after….." She started off but then seem to be deep in thought

"Wait… a daughter?" _Omg she has a kid_

"Yes Santana, the truth comes out. I have priorities. I have plans or well had until you showed up." She walked away but I grabbed her and kissed her

"Santana" she let out a breather

"I need you, I cant go without you. You make me want to be better." I said

She laughed "You don't..."

"Before you begin. I know its cliché. But, I have soo much going on. I have a terrible past and lately it just got more complicated. I want to tell you but I cant"

She shook me off "Again with the cant. Just tell me"

I sighed "Okay but not here. Do you want to come over later?" She looked to the side in thought

"Okay I will. But, don't waste my time."

"Come here" I pulled her by the waist and looked her in the eye "I care about you. We'll work this out together I promise." We leaned our foreheads together

* * *

 **1 week ago**

 _ **BANG BANG**_

" _Yow Sanpez open up."_ I ran to open the front door of the apartment _"What took you so long"_

" _I was in the back you idiot"_ I glared at him

" _Well you could've gotten me in trouble."_ What the fuck is his problem. He went to the kitchen window looking out

" _Anyways is this going to be over?"_ I followed him

" _Soon. Just wait it out….Russell said he'll back off"_ what?

" _Really. How'd that happen?"_ I asked suspicious

"I explained who you were. And he happened to have known your father."

" _Oooh. K then. What about Quinn?"_ I asked

" _He doesn't approve, but he doesn't want Quinn to find out and lose the little salvage of their relationship so…"_

" _Its coming back to normal?"_

" _Yes, Yes it is" My_ heart went down. The past couple weeks have been a mess. I couldn't deal with it. My life was going off track

* * *

When we went home. Q stayed longer than thought and I really couldn't keep it all from her.

"Can I say something, im definitely sure of?" We were laid on my bed. With my hands around her

"What is it?" She turned to look at me. I ran my fingers up and down her arms.

"I really like you."

She burst out in laughter "You are sooo cheesy." she shoved me and I laughed along

"You love it." We just kept listening to the soft music of my stereo "Tell me about your daughter."

She leant up and looked at me in awe "Really?" I nodded. And so she told me about her.

I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay

Losing you is something that I'd never choose so I'll just have to wait

But it kills me everyday

I'm falling for you

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows. Im looking for a beta. Im sooo busy with university and hardly have time. SO if there is someone who really loves this story and wants to help, id appreciate. You can PM me. Until next time xoxo O.C**


End file.
